Size Ain't Everything
by Midwinternight
Summary: Badass Rachel has to leave NYC and go to Lima, along with her two best friends. She hooks up with a hot blonde at a party, who has a boyfriend. Now they're all going to the same school and everything seems too small for Rachel's ego. Everyone keeps wondering what the fuck is up with her. Pezberry friendship. Puckleberry bromance. Sorry I suck at summarys, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Faberry fanfic and English isn't my first language, so please don't be hard on me. I'd like to mention that this fic is kind of inspired in the wonderful fic "Change of Directions" by JStone95, I fell in love with badass Rachel and decided to write this. I recommend everyone to read that fic, because is super funny and awesome.**

** I don't own Glee, if I did Faberry would be cannon, and you wouldn't even know what finchel is. Oh I put Effy and Cook from Skins and Brooke from OTH in this fic, I also don't own them. Although the characters are alike, I won't focus on that, I mostly only put them because I like the names. The school mentioned actually exists, its number one on Forbes list of prep schools.**

** BTW you might see a few names here from TV shows, because I'm horrible creating names and surnames, any suggestion are very appreciated.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Chapter One – Totally Fucked**

"Miss Berry, you can go now."

"Thanks Charles. Is she really mad or just crazy angry?"

"Um… let's just say I wish you luck."

I sigh. "Gee, thanks, can you talk to her and tell her it was all self defense?"

"I could, if it was"

"Oh, it was! That asshole saw it coming!"

"That might be true, but you didn't have to hit him with a traffic cone! And, you were caught drunk, and even though you're emancipated, it's still considered underage drinking. Besides, I know for a fact that if you hadn't been arrested before things got out of hand, I would have had to report use of cocaine. Your record could already give a lot of mobsters a run for their money."

"Now who is being a drama queen? Come on! I'm not that bad, I mean what's the big deal about being caught drinking, a little high, gambling, or a couple of punches here and there?! I broke a few laws, but it's not like I killed anyone!"

"You're forgetting invasion of property, destruction to public property, offending a police officer..."

"Okay! First, all of them saw it coming, especially that old lady! If she wasn't a huge a grump ass, I wouldn't have resorted to such measures! Oh, and don't even get me started with that officer! He was such a pig! If I could, I'd have done more them tell him to shove his donut up his ass, I'd have done for him!"

"Enough with all this ramble, save it for the judges."

"Judge Robert really enjoyed them—all he did was give me some community service…"

"It really doesn't matter now. Sue is going to, forgive my vocabulary, eat your butt."

"Say ass, Charlie, it's not like my ears haven't heard worse."

"That's beside the point; my politeness is not about your dirty ears or mouth.."

"Oh, you have no idea just how dirty my mouth is."

"True, and I'd like to keep that way, so if you could, please, your aunt is waiting."

"Buzzkiller. Bye Charlie, see you next time I have to resort to self defense"

"I really hope you'd wait more than two weeks for that."

"I'll think about it, I know you have donuts to eat, but the more trouble I cause, less donuts you eat. I'm just thinking about your health."

"You should think about yours, because getting your aunt angry definitely isn't healthy."

"Psst, she'll get over it."

"Well, you should get over there, if you know what's good for you."

"Always right, Charles. See you later"

"I really wish it isn't that soon, but goodbye kiddo. Hope I see you without a black eye next time"

-0-

-0-

So, here's the thing: I live in the Big City. You know that wonderful place all the movies like to show as if it's some kind of paradise for love, success, fame, and all that Hollywood money-making crap? Yeah, I live in New York City, by myself. Both of my fathers died when I was little and now I have tons of money lying around my bank accounts. And you know those huge buildings they show in the movies that are part of the beautiful skyline of Manhattan? I live in one of those. Thumbs up for my American Dream movie life. It's pretty amazing, but as time passes by, it gets boring. Oh, how ungrateful I sound, but I don't give a damn.

Well, you must be wondering how I ended up here. I was emancipated when I turned sixteen. It was my dads' wish for it to be like this. I guess the fact that my daddy's parents disowned him because he was gay, and my other dad's parents are also dead, must've had something to do with it. After their death, the rest of my family decided to act like they cared about me, but they only wanted to get my fathers' money. Unfortunately for them, my dads were smart and a little crazy, so they had a will ready if they died and I was still underage so everything turned out okay. But I'm not done yet. By that time, I was living in London in one of the most expensive neighborhoods, receiving all kind of "I'm sorry your fathers died" crap. I get it, people don't know what to say in time like that, but "I'm sorry" is one of the things I hate the most. Why are they sorry? They didn't do anything. But the thing I hated the most was the pity eyes—I didn't need anyone pitying me.

Anyway, I was eleven and couldn't live by myself, so I had to stay with my dad's homophobic sister for six horrible months. Those six months are a story for another time.

Well, according to the law, I had to stay with her until I turned sixteen. Luckily, my birth mother decided to show up. When she heard about their deaths she flew straight to London. She only heard about it six months late because my dad's devil sister and her family made sure their deaths stayed top secret in hopes that they could get their hands on the money somehow. Sucks for them. Shelby asked if I wanted to live in New York with her. I was slowly going nuts with the pity party from my friends and would give anything to get away from my dad's evil sister, so I went with her. Since my dad's sister was doing some terrible things, Shelby was able to win the custody.

Shelby was nice. It isn't like she never wanted to know about me, but my dads made her sign a contract saying that she would have to wait until I was eighteen to contact me. I guess they didn't want too much drama in my teenage life. Sorry dads, mission unaccomplished.

Anyway, Shelby took care of me in Manhattan. Funny thing is, she's rich too. Well, she wasn't, but since she had me when she was very young and gave me to my dads, they helped her to start her career and now she works for some huge law firm.

She made a deal at work, I don't know how she accomplished it, but she must have a lot of dirt on those people because she was able to stop working for the five years until I turned sixteen. She wanted to take care of me, and didn't want me being taken care of by nannies.

After sixteen, things started to suck again. She went back to work, and things were getting weird. She never said anything, just that it was dangerous. After some time, she had to leave for long trips, and the more time passed, the longer they were. By then, she introduced me to her sister, Sue who lives in Ohio. Since Shelby was always traveling, she only took care of me sometimes. I guess Shelby was never able to see me as a teenager; I was always the scare little kid she helped.

And that's how things are right now. I just turned seventeen, I'm a junior in the best and preppiest school in Manhattan, Trinity School. It's the perfect high school for everyone looking for, well anything. Even I have to admit, going to school doesn't seem so bad if you're studying there. All types of sports, clubs; whatever you want to do, they have.

I'm currently on a little holiday break since last Thursday was Thanksgiving. And what better way to celebrate black Friday than spending the night in jail? The bad part is having Aunt Sue come here to bail me out. You see, my mom probably thinks I spend the holiday with Sue. She is on one of her dangerous trips and won't contact anybody, so I haven't heard from her in a long while.

Anyhow, I told Sue I was spending the break with my best friend, Brooke, and I told Brooke I was with Sue. In the end I spent my holiday partying with my party-friend, James, or Cook, as he likes to be called. Effy was also there, but she was high most of the time.

You see, if Brooke knew that, she would have never going to let me go. She's the kind of best friend that likes to act all parent on you, so,I like to think, "what they don't know, won't hurt them". But, I'm at the part where they find out, so enough with the story because my aunt is pissed and yelling, so I'd best listen.

"Unbelievable!"

"Really? I mean, after the first five times, I thought you'd see it coming…"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO THERE?!"

"Nope, as you were saying… unbelievable!"

"Exactly! How many times am I going to have to fly from Ohio to New York just to bail you out?! I have work, and I was enjoying the holiday… Wait a second! Where did you spend your holiday? Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that Brooke would let you do something to end up in jail!" Crap! I really hoped that the jail thing took the attention off the little lie.

"Well… you see, Aunt Sue, Brooke had to do stuff, and in my free time, trouble ran out and found me." I'm not a shitty liar, but in this case there is no lie that could have saved me.

"Oh really?! Poor Rachel, trouble just runs to you, does it? I guess I'm going to call Brooke to talk about how unlucky you are." Ooooh shiiiit, if an angry Sue is bad, an angry Brooke is worse, and the two together equals Rachel getting her ass kicked. Damn, she's actually pulling out her phone! "Hi, Brooke, yes it's Sue here, just calling to know what happened during Rachel's lovely holiday with your family…. Oh you thought she was with me? Funny thing, she told me she was with you… yeah, could you imagine my surprise when I got a call from NYPD telling me she was arrested, again?... Mmhmm…. I'm giving her a little piece of what I think, later she's all yours."

Ohh I'm soooo fucked!

**-0-**

**-0-**

**So this is it. First chapter up! Please review and tell me if you liked or not **

**BTW, congrats if you caught the Spring Awakening reference in the title of the chapter. I should just let you know, I'm a huge Spring Awakening fan so I might play with the title of the songs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I'd like to say thank you all for the reviews. And I was incredibly surprise with all the favorites and alerts. Some may think it wasn't much, but it means the world to me, and I would have post it sooner, but I was in New York, traveling, while my computer was at home, with the chapter two, which I had already written before I even posted chapter one. I really wasn't expecting you guys liking, so I didn't see the need to hurry. Anyway, I got back yesterday, and spend the day unpacking and today after school I finish the last bits of the chapter, but I had to go to my english course. Thing is, sorry I'm posting late, but here it is. Guys hope you like it, and please review.**

**Oh, I don't own Glee**

**BTW, when I was in New York I had some awesome ideas for this fic, and I can definitely say that latter in the story, I don't know when, we're going to have tons of Faberry times in New York.**

**(PS: I imagine Naomi as ****Milla Jovovich, if you want there's a link on my profile to all of the pictures you might want.)**

******A big thanks to my beta that is fixing all of my mistakes.**

**-0-0-**

**-0-0**

**Chapter 2 - Homeward Bound**

Your holiday can be as exciting as ever. Get arrested, have tons of sex, party 'til the world ends, but I can tell you one thing for sure, when you set your foot in school on Monday morning, everything goes back to normal, and by normal, I mean boring.

Rich kids, like me, getting out of their limos, spoiled girls having other girls following them through the big campus caring their books—there aren't any boys in this school to do that for them—nerdy kids sitting on the benches already studying, the disgusting, lovey-dovey couples making out, and Brooke looking crazy pissed. Everything seems to be normal as ever, and I kind of hate it. I guess it's time to let my evil alter ego come out to play and give them all a welcome back gift, although just by seeing Brooke coming up to me right now, I know I'm gonna have to put my plans on hold, because even "Rae" knows when to back down, and the fierce look on Brooke Davis is enough to tell me that.

"I see you're still in one piece," she says, looking like the devil just possessed her. I just know that welcome gift is gonna have to wait longer than I thought.

"Yep, no holiday break can break me, mate." I know: really lame attempt of joke, but I'm desperate; anything that cracks that I'm-gonna-kill-you face is fair game. Hell, I even used my British accent, which everyone usually thinks is super cute and adorable (which ensures that I almost never use it).

"Did you seriously think that was going to work?" As I said, she can read right through me.

"You can't blame one for trying."

"Oh, not for trying, but I can blame you for lying, getting arrested, and a lot of other things you're going to tell me. Let's go, stupid."

"What, no 'I miss you Rachel', or 'good morning?'"

"Didn't have time to miss you with all the shit you pulled. Besides, we're back to school, and I have to see your horrible face. Tell me, how is that for a good morning?"

"Ouch, someone is moody!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

And just like that, I'm being dragged by Brooke, suffering her yelling, and answering her questions about my holiday escapade. While we walk around the halls, everybody parts to let us pass. I guess now is a good time to explain my school situation.

The hierarchy of Trinity School works like this: the athletes are at the top, art is also a cool thing, just not as cool as the athletes. To be honest, not even all the athletes are at the top of the pyramid. Soccer, tennis, volleyball, swimming, basketball and lacrosse all have royal members. Cross Country, golf, softball, and wresting, are seen as lame by the other athletes. And, of course, my dear cheerleaders stay right at the top along with the serious sports players, myself being one of them. Also, I'm the captain of the soccer and lacrosse teams, the two most acclaimed teams. Needless to say, I'm kind of a celebrity around here. When I'm not winning the soccer season, I'm winning the lacrosse and vice versa. Yep, I'm that great.

The bottom of the pyramid belongs to the clubs. It's okay, to be in one, but I'm really talking about those crazy, addicted, completely devoted clubbers—the ones who only hang out with their fellow clubbers. I'm allergic to those kinds of people. They usually think they're better than anyone here, and I always like to remember that things don't roll like that. Anyway, there are also the ones that party all the fucking time and don't give a damn because their parents are going to give them everything. If they had, club Effy would be the leader, I'm sure. The other section of the hierarchy is for the studious and those who aren't involved in anything, the "normal" ones. Oh, I forgot to mention, there're some really stupid clubs, like the ones I hate, but there're some really hilarious ones, too. For example, some people think it's funny to create a 'joke club'. You see, here at Trinity, we have a bunch of clubs; some of them are taken very seriously, which annoys me, and some of them are just jokes to get extra credit. The school system allows students to create clubs all the time. All we have to do is get a few signatures, and then you can create a club. If you're very popular, you can create a club with a stupid theme and get credit. For instance, we have a club that is called "Chocolate Lover's Club". The school has no idea that the leaders are getting extra credit just by spending a few hours of theirs afternoon talking about chocolate, and eating. I have no time for such things, but if I did, that is one joke club I wouldn't mind joining.

Now that I've covered the pyramid, it's time to go to my favorite part: the hooking up part. Since we study at a totally liberal girls school (it _is_ in New York), I can say that everybody pretty much swings both ways, and normally when they don't, it means they only hook up with girls. Really, it's pretty hard to find a straight-as-an-arrow kind of girl here. I've never met one, but that probably has to do with my charm. As Brooke likes to say, I 'turn straight girls gay'. Okay, I'm a bit full of myself, but how can I not be? I pull shit all the time around this school and nothing happens because the principal doesn't have balls to suspend the captain of the two most important teams.

I'm a V kind of girl, already tried some Ds. I'm not opposed to guys, but I have to be really drunk or else I'm all for a V. FYI: for the pure ones, V stands for vagina, and D for dicks.

Enough with all the school crap, I'm currently getting a lecture from the Head Bitch In Charge, Brooke Davis, head cheerleader…also known as the only cheerleader I've never slept with.

"Okay, I get it, sorry Brooke, won't happen it again."

"That's the thing, Rachel, it will, so you have to stop! You've already managed to get a huge record, and now you've been arrested _again!_ I know you miss your mom but…" Oh no! Bitch didn't just go there.

"Stop right there, Davis! This has nothing to do with Shelby, so just shut up and don't talk shit about something you don't know."

"But that's the thing: I know what I'm talking about, so you need to take that damn stick out of your ass and admit that you miss your mom. You should start by stop calling her Shelby. Have I ever told you how idiotic it is that you call her Shelby while she's traveling and mom when she's here?"

"Have I ever told you that I don't fucking care? First, it's none of your business. Second, it's none of your business. Third is—oh, look at that!— none of your fucking business."

"You're my best friend, so it _is _my business! And I talked to Sue, then Naomi, and we've decided it's time for an intervention. I mean, we look away for when second and the next, you're either having sex with some random girl, drinking, gambling, getting into fights, or getting arrested. Oh, and how could I forget the newest Rachel trend, smoking pot. Really what's the next big thing, snorting coke? Sue, Naomi, and I are all really worried about these things. So, we came up with a solution."

"Oh, pray tell, enlightened one."

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you."

"Good thing you're not me then, huh?"

"I wanna see, where all this sarcasm is going to go after I tell you the great news."

"Still waiting for your Einstein-would-be-jealous-of-this solution"

"Oh, I don't know about that, but I know it's a Rachel-is-gonna-have-to-swallow-that-attitude solution."

"We'll see about that."

"We will! I'm just waiting for Naomi. She came back early just to go all Brooklyn on your sorry ass, and to see your face when I tell you. She's just sent me a text, so don't worry, she'll be here any second." And just like that, I was on the receiving end of Brooke's famous 'I'm-gonna-destroy-you' smiles. As if on cue, I saw my dear friend Naomi with her shit-eating grin. Holy hell, maybe I shouldn't have mocked Brooke, because if Naomi came back _just_ to tell me something, I must be screwed.

You see, Naomi Torres is a fierce red head, and sometimes I think her hair is red because her head is on fire. She's the kind of person who, well…as like she likes to say, "I ain't afraid to tell them the truth." She likes to talk as if she's some Brooklyn gangster, when, in fact, she's a rich girl from the Upper East Side, just like me. Anyway, she is a red head, with bright blue eyes, and an attitude bigger than the Empire State Building. She's captain of the volleyball team, and my other best friend. She was born in Scotland and adopted by a Spanish family. The result of that culture mix is a big headache.

"Looks like B here still hasn't broken the news to you, little rebel."

"Hello to you too, how was your trip to Spain, I bet it was just amazing to see all that big family of yours." FYI again, Naomi's family is crazy, with a capital C, and she hates when she has to spend a holiday with them.

"If I were you, I'd wipe that smirk off that face, before I smack it off. But, since you asked, I guess my trip was almost as lovely as the news you're about to receive. Though, your news is way more lovelier."

"You know there is no such thing as 'more lovelier', the correct is-"

"Donts care, miss grammar. You wanna do it B, or will I?"

"Let B say it. I don't know if I'll be able to understand anything that comes out of that wannabe gangster mouth."

"Enough, you two. Ray, you know that Naomi and I care about you, and we talked to Sue, like I said, and… well… we decided that it would be better if you were in a different environment, and since we didn't have many choices… your aunt suggested.. and…." Before Brooke could finish, Naomi beat her to it.

"You're going to Ohio to live in fucking Lima with your aunt, bitch."

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" No, no, no, no, not Lima in fucking Ohio, anything except that. NO!

"No way, dip shit. That's what you deserve for the shit you pull all the time."

"NAOMI, YOU DON'T GET IT! IT'S OHIO, IN LIMA, IT'S A SHIT HOLE! IT'S WORSE THAN YOUR TOLIET!"

"Oh, believe me, I get it, because me and B are going to go with you to that shit hole. I know, we're amazing."

"NO, I'M NOT GOING, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M EMANCIPATED!" I was screaming for my life, if it were anyone else they would already be in the principal's office.

"Oh, yes we can. You see, when you go all bat shit crazy, it doesn't look good for the judges. Your aunt will freeze your bank accounts, if you don't do as we say. And you should be thanking us, since we're going with you."

And just like that, the bell rang and we had to go to class, and all I thought about was my beloved city and how I was being forced to leave the wonderful place I called home.

**-0-0**

**-0-0-**

**-0-0**

**That's it. Just want to get one thing clear, I know OC usually are annoying, but I hope you like Brooke and Naomi. And FYI, this is Faberry and Brittana, my OC's aren't going to get in the way of them. They're just here to spice the story. **

**I know it sounds a little nuts all of them moving school and state just for Rachel, but there's more to the story… okay I just kind of gave you guys a tip for my plot twist, but whatever I just didn't want any of you thinking I was crazy to think it'd be that simple. Everything is going to be explained latter, I don't know exactly when yet, but it'll be.**

**BTW the title is again the name of a song. Most of them might be.**

**Oh please review! I love them, they're like chocolate, and Lea's voice, you just can't get enough. Lol I'm a terrible joker. One last thing, feel free to as****k any questions about the plot, or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – One Last Party

Shit, shit, shit, son of a bitch, dumbasses, smartasses, stupid bitches, crap, holy crap, dammit, fuck, fuck, holy fuck, motherfuckers, bastards, dickheads, assholes, arse, TWATS! Oh, look how bad this has gotten, I'm cursing in British, which I hate to do. I'm using the bit of British accent left in my head. I blame Sue and Brooke. No! I blame Naomi, bet it was her idea! She's such a wanker! Crap! British, again!

Okay, Rachel, you need to calm down. They said if I improve during my time in Li… that town, I can come back before the end of junior year. Since I'm going after the winter break… I guess I can survive during like 4 or 5 months, then I'll be back brand new, look into the law to avoid anything like that again, and [i]bam![/i] Senior year: best year ever. Yeah! I can totally do it.

After the worst news ever, the days went by really fast, and next thing I know it's already the last day before the winter break. Apparently everyone in school knows I'm leaving so instead of being last-school-day-of-the-year day, it's last-day-Rachel-is-going-to-be-at-school-for-a-lon g-time day. Of course there's going to be a party later, and of course I'm gonna celebrate like there's no tomorrow, because, really, there isn't. Tomorrow we're getting on a plane and going to…Lim…that town. At least it has an airport! I know: unbelievable.

Anyway, my last day was pretty cool, almost 99% percent of Trinity population was giving me sad eyes, some girls even did full-on puppy faces. Psh, like it was my choice! The whole day went as I expected, girls telling me to call, and me promising that the first thing I'd do when I came back would be to hang out with them. Effy, my fuck buddy told me that as a goodbye gift she was going to give me a wild night, which later I found out that meant, her and more three girls naked with me in the middle. Totally ace! Dammit! This moving stress is bringing my inner British out. Whatever, as I was saying, I had blast last night, thus, I'm a little hang over. Luckily, since it was also Brooke and Naomi's goodbye they're also looking like trashed. This is super hilarious, because they can't handle alcohol like I can.

So here we're heading to the gate of the airport. If I was a writer, this would be the perfect time to make a metaphor, because that gate was the lively representation of the door to hell. And I'm not even Catholic.

I just realized this incredible thing: Naomi hates flying. As Louis Armstrong would say "What a Wonderful World." I might be on the "Highway to Hell," but the universe still manages to make me laugh. How can a flight be any better? Hot flight attendant hitting on me, while I watch Naomi pissing herself. Brooke decided she was too good for us, and occupied herself with a book. As a matter of fact she was sleeping, because she couldn't even open her eyes, but she wanted to seem intellectual, and pretended to read a book. Bitch thinks she can fool me.

Unfortunately, as soon as the plane landed, my happiness ended. I was in Ohio, in Lim… still can't say it, that town. You know, if you Google "Lima, Ohio," you get the typical Wikipedia page, a map website, a university, fucking obituaries, and then, an IMDb list of 'Most Popular People Born in Lima/Ohio/USA'. At that moment I thought, that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't going to a century XIX town. Well, the key word was really maybe, because I didn't know ANY of those people, famous my ass! You wanna know what appears if you Google New York City? A thousand of travel guides, I love NY websites, and don't forget offers for hotels and Broadway tickets!

"Home sweet home, bitches" My thoughts are interrupted by Naomi announcing that we arrived at my aunt's house. Oh, I didn't even realize we had already left the airport, thank god, I don't know if my eyes would be able to handle seeing this 'town'.

"Don't you dare call something like this home. My home has skyscrapers, traffic, crazy taxi drivers and…"

"Would you relax Ray? Look, we know you hate it here and love New York, don't think we don't. But here's the thing: we're here because we wanted the best for you, and honestly, NY would be boring if we didn't have to babysit you. The point is, stop whining and you might enjoy yourself a little. We came here for you, so let's own this place like we did back home, and then after a little time we'll be back. Think as if this is some kind of rehab."

"Brooke, you be talkin' too much…" Naomi still doesn't realize this gangster thing is totally lame…. "Listen here dwarf, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND SUCK IT UP!"

"Fine, but stop acting like you're the best friends in the world just because you're here. I'm only here in the first place because of you two. The least you could do was come along. By the way, how did you manage that?"

"The dear Torres went on a cruise again, no cell phone signal, they don't have a clue where I am. I left a note on the fridge if they come back before we do."

"How thoughtful of you, Mi-Mi, but don't you think the fact you're studying in another school, in another state, deserves more than a note?" Even though I knew Naomi's family didn't give a damn, they cared about her getting into Columbia to keep up with the family legacy. A public school in that town, Ohio, doesn't scream "pick me!" in any transcript, even if it's only for a few months.

"Never use that nickname again. And, I guess when they come back we're going to find that out, don't you think?"

"Yeah, like hell. You're dead meat when they find out. Although, I'm curious. How could you change schools without your parents' permission? I know fake signatures aren't enough."

"You see Ray, you might be all rebel, badass, and do illegal things all the time, but sometimes you forget that enough dough can do anything. I mean, how hard is it to fake some documents?" God, my best friend is going to end up in some mafia organization. "Brooke here was more difficult though, since she not a spoiled Upper East Sider. I had to bribe a few people to put her scholarship on hold, but when she go back everything'll be cool."

"Wait, are you sure you aren't going to like, lose your scholarship because of me?"

"Stop being stupid, of course not."

"No, I can't Ray. Surprisingly, Naomi did a very good job, the scholarship will be on hold as long as I want. Besides, it'll be a great experience to see how public schools work. Kind of like a field trip. I may not be as ridiculously rich as you guys, but I don't have a clue what people go through, and it'd…"

Poor Brooke, all thoughtful of the world, too bad Naomi and I would never let her go on with that 'real world goes through hard stuff' speech. It's not as if we don't care. Naomi and I give more money for charity than a lot of famous people, we just know that kids at a public school have a meal at the end of the day. On the other hand, Brooke doesn't give to charities. Just because she is very smart, she's always had a scholarship of at least 80%. And she isn't poor, she has a lot of money, she just isn't crazy rich like Naomi and I. So she's used to be surrounded by crazy rich people, and she thinks anyone who isn't just starves. Funny to think the one who isn't spoiled and rich is the one who has no idea about what happens outside our bubble.

"B, they aren't homeless or anything, you know that right? They aren't rich but they have food on the table."

"Yeah, hobbit is right, they aren't an experiment."

"You know, that one time doesn't mean nobody needs help. You guys are too rich to see. I, on the other hand, know that I could be in their place, needing money to eat at the end of the day." God Brooke, you know she can be all HBIC in school, but that's all an act. She does it so people don't underestimate her or mock her, not that Naomi or I would ever let that happen. The point is, Brooke is really sweet, a pit of a prude, she doesn't sleep around like most people think, and she cares a great deal about others. I bet she's going to run a big association to help people when she's older.

But now, poor her, thinking everybody is in need. I really hope she grows to understand how society works, because sometimes her lack of knowledge gets her in to awkward situations.

"Brookes, what you call a one-time mistake was enough embarrassment for a fucking life time."

"Okay, Naomi, now you're just being a drama queen. Gee, more one thing to add to my list of things you two have in common"

"Dontcha even think of making one, me and the dwarf here got less than nuttin' in common."

"With the exception of our height, I have to agree with the dumb redhead. Not to mention this 'the dwarf and I.' Seriously, anything similar to this stupid bitch would be a thing I'd hate about myself. And second, Brooke, we're not overreacting. You asked a guy if he wanted money to eat just because he was sitting on the floor of the library!"

"Well, it wasn't like he was there reading a book!"

"He was playing Angry Birds on his freaking iPhone! How can that be a poor person?!"

"Whatever! You guys suck!"

"Oh, someone needs to grow some balls and learn to say fuck you."

"Yeah, Naomi is right, your non-cursing way of life sucks. You swear like a sailor when you want to put some bitch in her place anyway."

"Oh, fuck you, you evil twins!" And with that, Brooke walked into my aunt's house.

"Look, Mi, our girl is all grown. I'm so proud."

"Shut up, bitch, and stop with that nickname. You know I only let someone I'm sleeping with call me that."

"Well, since I'm someone you used to sleep with, and I'm your best friend, I can call you that. Besides, it's not like your opinion really matters, you wannabe gangster."

"Keep saying shit like that and I'mma go all Brooklyn on yo' ass!"

"Seriously, it's ridiculous. And you're so dumb that you don't know it's the Bronx that you should be telling people you're from, not Brooklyn. That only makes them think you're some dirty hipster that paints in her free time and doesn't shave."

"What!? Dontchoo think you should have told me that when I started?!"

"Nope, it was too fun watching peoples' faces."

"Oh, fuck you!"

-0-0-

-0-0-0

Now that winter break is coming to an end, it's time to find a party. Today is Saturday which means we have Sunday be hungover, and then school starts. During the whole break I've managed to avoid this town. You see, that's one of the advantages of being wasted. The moment I stepped a foot in Sue's house (I have to admit is almost a sin to call that a house, it's a freaking mansion), after the three of us unpacked all our thing in our respective rooms, I came up with the greatest idea ever. I suggested we go shopping in Miami, spend Christmas and New Year's Eve in Beverly Hills, and a little time in San Francisco.

I had already traveled to these places with Brooke and Naomi a bunch of times, so we know a ton of people there. Hence, we spent New Year's partying. I didn't get arrested, so it was all good.

Anyway, we ended up staying in the Sunny State through the rest of the break. We mostly stayed in Los Angeles, since San Fran was boring as hell. Brooke was the only one who enjoyed going to the stupid Golden Gate Bridge, and other tourist attractions, while Naomi and I sulked. You can already guess that San Francisco was the only place I didn't know anyone.

So, I didn't spend a second in this town, apart from the airport, which was ugly. And since I've been back at Sue's, I haven't even looked at the town. Luckily, with all the trips, I've had time to meet to my dear bro James Cook and Effy. Cook told me he talked to a friend of his that sometimes comes to Ohio (I don't fucking know why, something about pot and cocaine having a better quality) who always manages to take him to a good party. Cook being a wonderful friend, got me the guy's name and number. He even talked to the guy for me and explained my situation. According to Cook, he's a man whore but seems to be nice and knows how to part. He said that the guy goes to the same school I'll be going to, which is great! And, if I need anything, a fuck, a favor, anything, I could call him. So, that's what I'm going to do right now, call this Noah Puckerman and find a party for Brooke, Naomi, and I to go before hell begins. So as I like to say, hell to one last love. I fucking want one last party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you all that reviewed I really appreciate! Well, first as the story resolves, you'll all see exactly why Rachel is that way. Second, I will not write Quinn and Rachel's relationship in a way like, they meet, and BAMM out of nowhere Rachel is not a womanizer anymore. Things will go slow, because nobody changes from the day to the night. But its Quinn Fabray we're talking about, of course she is going to chase, just not the way everybody would like. Well at least at the beginning….**

**PS: I see Naomi as a mix between Milla Jovovich and Christina Hendricks. More like Milla though.**

**%^&***

**%^&***

**Chapter 4 – Give Me The Good Old Days!**

Okay, I have to admit, maybe this town isn't so bad after all. Maybe I have a chance to actually have fun while I'm in here. Who knew…. One party can really change things. For one, Noah Puckerman is James Cook doppelganger that lives in Lima. Just not drop dead rich, but that was expected, it is Lima after all, he also has a horrible haircut, I don't know why he thinks his mohawk is cool… anyway. I had fun last night, actually I had a blast! I'm little hang over, though, at least Naomi is worse, Brooke is smiling and laughing at us, she isn't hang over, she decided to be the nanny of the night and didn't drink.

It was short of a college party, but Noah told us he invited a few people from McKinley to go. We didn't meet them though, it was really crowed. Noah has already considered me as his jewbro, because according to him, there isn't anyone at McKinley as awesome as me, nothing new. He's cocky as hell, but I'm not one to talk.

As I was saying, there was very hot chicks at the party, and according to Noah, even though this town is very conservative, most of the girls aren't opposite to experimenting, the guys are though. I was kind of expecting this; in more conservatives towns is normal lesbianism to be more accepted than when its guy and guy, I guess that's because most of boys think its hot girl on girl. It was good news my suspects were confirmed, it'd have been a lot of work to take a straight as an arrow girl to bed, I've done it before, but it's too much effort for just one lay.

Well at the party I hook up with a bunch of chicks, so far so good, but there was this blond, hazel eyed girl, that was just perfectly hot, actually I feel bad for calling her just hot, she was drop dead gorgeous, she look like a goddess. I'd say angel if she had blue eyes, but I think goddess goes better with her looks. I didn't talked to her much, she was drunk and so was I. Lucky me I have the greatest memory ever, and even if I'd passed out I'd still remember even bits of the night, although it can be a gift or a curse, depend on what I did, this case it was definitely a gift. I'd be pissed if I hook up with a girl like her didn't remember. Though we didn't had sex. She was probably some other high schooler or some prude collage girl, well she was not much of prude if that was the case.

We didn't went all the way, because the police crashed the party, according to Noah that is a common thing to happen in this town, because the neighbors don't stand the noise. I was on second base when it happen, at least I got to touch her amazing round boobs and bit her nipple, you have no idea how much she moaned when I was doing that.

After we left the party, Naomi, Brooke, Noah and I went to a bar, great thing I had done Brooke a fake ID without her knowing and always carry it with me. Noah and Naomi got theirs, we had a few drinks, and I couldn't finish a night like that without a lay, so I had a little fun with some girl at the restroom. Noah had too, but at the party, I don't know if Naomi did anything more than kissing, I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember if she did, and Brooke just dumped boys and a few girls all night long, while watching me like a hawk, making sure I didn't cross the line.

I guess after that night, maybe this town isn't so horrible. If there are more hot girls like the one at the party I know I will definitely like here. I just wish I remembered her name…. I'm not sure I even asked.. whatever.. if there's more girls like her, this to… Lima, might be bearable.

$%^&

$%^&*

%^&

**Quinn's POV (lol I bet you thought the chapter was going to end…)**

Pounding, headache, sickness, that's all I feel. Why I feel that way? Ouch, thinking… it hurts. Everything hurts, let's just stop thinking….

…

….

BAAAMMMMMMMMMM

SHIT! My head, what the hell was that, shit, pounding again... why am I feeling like someone is hitting my head with a hammer?

"Wake up, Quinnie!" Hell, who is this person?

"Come onnnnn, who do you think you're? Get the fuck up! I wants to get my eating on, and when I wants food I get food!"

San-fucking-tana

"Shut up!"

"Wow, someone is moody, well, someone doesn't gives a shit, so get up bitch!" As if her screaming wasn't enough she decided that jump on my bed was the solution

"Santana, get out, I can't think"

"That's what we mortals call hang over so get up, I have aspirin and a cup of water"

I got up so quickly that looked like she had just told offered me a million of dollars. Damn, my head.

"Drink up, bitch, there aren't anything better than aspirin and coffee, yours is downstairs by the way."

"Shit, S, I need to puke"

"What the fuck are you waiting? There is a bathroom right there!" Too little too late, I had already puked all over my best friend.

"BITCH! YOU'RE SO CLEANING THIS UP!"

A little while after the puke deserter, I was having breakfast with Santana at her house

"Have I mentioned that I'm never drinking again?"

"Yeah, this is like the twelfth time"

"Just making sure"

"You know everybody says that, next weekend you'll probably say it again. I just say, next time I'm gonna have someone to make me coffee, funny I also say that every time. Anyways, last night… I remember seeing you talking to some hot brunette, will Quinnie finally come out of Narnia? Please tell me you at least remember that"

"I remember almost everything, not that I want to. I remember drinking way less than you, how come you are smiling and I'm hang over?"

"Practice makes it perfect, little Quinnie"

"Stop calling me that"

"Whateves, so did you hook up with that hottie, please tell me you did, because if she hadn't come up to talk to you, I'd have been all over her. Actually, if you had dumped her I'd be having wild sex with her, she looked like a hell of a good lay."

"Well, I wish I did dumped her.."

"Wait, so you did it? Has Virgin Mary finally became proud Mary? You were trashed when we got home, I saw your hair messed up, and judging the way your clothes were, I would say you did it."

"I didn't do it, thank god, the problem is, I'd have, I didn't stopped her or anything, I remember wanting so bad, she was soooo good. And when the police came she was kind of sweet dumping me to run, it wasn't her fault, but I remember finding her cute and…"

"Gee, Q, all I said was to get a good laid and decide once for all if you're gay or not. I knew you were in a bit of denial, but who would have thought you would be the kind of lesbo to fall for the first pair of boobs you see. I always thought you would be more of the hard to get type."

"First of all I never said anything about being gay, second…"

"Please, everybody knows you're like, capital G gay"

"Nobody knows that!"

"Nobody might know, but I didn't see you saying you were not, ha! I so won! So backs to the girl, I bet she was in college, I saw the way she moved and kissed, and by what you were saying she was pretty good, I don't think any girl in high school here would be able to be so out like that. Do you know her name or anything?"

"She didn't tell me, I know I asked but all she said was that it wasn't important"

"Gosh, you are so easy you didn't even know her name. I bet she's a player, only them do that crap, 'it isn't important', they just don't said so you can't facebook stalk them."

"I don't know S, college maybe, but she seemed very sweet, I don't think that's a player thing, I mean look at Puck, not a sweet bone in his body"

"And that's why I do girls not guys, they're disgusting like Puck"

"S?"

"Yeah, Q"

"I think I liked last night more than a straight girl would"

"No shit, Sherlock"

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, anything, something, you do what you wants Q, so what, you're still HBIC, do you think people at school will care? You don't know the looks some cheerios give you, you know sexually isn't black and white, most people might even swing both ways but don't know it. It's like celebrating birthday, why we do it, donts know, but we do it. Why girls and boys is okay but the rest not? We donts know it, because it's in the bible? So eating shrimp is also a sin? You wanna know what I do Quinn? Just do it, girl, guy, anything, you don't have to come out, I don't, I just do it what it feels good. And please dump that Finnidiot, I don't know how you put up with him!"

"But what about my parents S?"

"Do you really thinks your mom is going to give a damn? She's a fucking hipster and is high most of the time I see her, you can bet you sorry ass she did it away more than make out with girls in college… I put my money that she even participate in orgies, that old ones that are totally weird with incense and shit…"

"Santana eww! She's my mother! I'm still not comfortable with knowing that she had sex, and now you put those images in my head!"

"Grow up!"

"Whatever, my mom isn't the problem, it's my dad"

"They aren't even together"

"So what I still see him sometimes, and I know he won't like that his 'baby girl' likes girls"

"Relax Quinn it's not like he can do anything about it"

"Still, I'm still scared of the way he might react"

"Look, I never said anything to my parents officially, neither to anyone, as long as you stay away from dating no problem"

"That's the problem S, let's say I meet that girl again, I mean this is Lima, it's not big, and what if it happens again, and I might want something more, I'm not the kind of person who is okay with one night stand, and what if…."

"Hey! Don't freak out, I know this was your first one night whatever, because you didn't had sex, but stuff like that don't happen, only on crappy movies and horrible tv shows. Real life doesn't work like that, I've had tons of one night stands and never seen them again. It's that easy, that's why people do it"

"Okay, you're right, let's go shopping, class starts tomorrow, by the way, where's Brittany, I thought she came back today from LA"

"She'll be here by the afternoon, but we'll only see her tomorrow at school, she has to unpack."

"So… you and Brittany, are.."

"Donts you dare finish that, bitch, we're friends that have sex, that simple"

"We're friends, and we don't have sex, so there must be something more"

"We donts have sex because you just finally confirmed your suspect and something I've known all along, also because you're too easy, and though, you're hot, you definitely suck in bed, newbies are always like that, I have like a sixth sense for that stuff"

"You have a sixth sense to know who's good in bed and who's not?"

"Yep, god couldn't love me more donts you think? That girl from last night totally blown my sense up, if you had sex with her, I'm sure you'd be out and proud. I believe god sent her to me as a gift for all my good doing around here, but she got confuse and went for the blonde, sucks for her, lost a wild night."

"Just shut up, Santana, too much crap coming out of your mouth right now."

"Ohh I'm looking at someone coming out too"

"Shut up! It's not like it's a surprise or anything, I already had my gay panic a while ago if you don't remember, and that was just a test drive to know if I really wanted the car"

"And what's going to be, enjoyed the ride?"

"Yes"

"This is going to be one hell of a year"

"You know, after all this I think you should try something new this year"

"What is it? Please donts say it studying, because I'm going to take you as the dumb blonde type, if you do"

"Nope, not that, what do you think about dropping that fake annoying and stupid 'Lima Heights Adjacent' talk? Do you really think it's scary?"

"Bitches froze their asses when they hear me talkin like that and I'm gonna go all Lima Height on your ass if you say one more thing, you know why, because I'm from fucking Lima Heights Adjacent you wants to know what goes down there? Bad things."

"Santana, you do know I live just across the street I see your house every day, and it's not in Lima Heights"

"If you comes to school saying shit like that, believe, you'll no longer live there"

"Ohhh, what should I do, she and her gang are coming after me, I'm sooo scared. You and what army?"

"You knows what, you better shut up, Britts not here"

"Gee… what is she going to do with me?"

BAAAMMMM

"WHAT THE HELL, SANTANA"

"Bitch, you so asked for it!"

#$%^&*

$%^&*(

%^&

**Rachel's POV**

New brand day, new brand year, new brand school. I'm more of an old ways person. New or old? Old, just better, you know what you're getting yourself in. 'What about new experiment?' they say, what's wrong with the old ones? Why try new things if the old ones are just perfect as they're, no need to change if there's nothing wrong.

William McKinley High… Trinity School just sounds better. Why did I had to even be in a public school? Brooke said something about looking better in the transcript and knowing the real world…

What kind of school starts at 7:30? Of course a school in Lima, Ohio. Trinity starts at 8:30, perfect, not too late, not too early, but I guess that's old times.

TWEET, TWEET, TWEET

TWEET, TWEET, TWEET

Please don't fucking tell me there are freaking birds whistling.

TWEET, TWEET

What the fuck! Is this place some kind of farm? What's the next thing, some rooster to wake up the neighborhood?

Where are the horn's noises? Is there even people dwelling this town?

What time is it? 6:58, okay not that late. Shit, if I don't get up soon, Brooke is going to kill me.

I take a quick shower, and wear my usual winter clothes, it's still cold, so my favorite latter jacked, a short black skirt, leggings, and my super awesome boots with heels of course, will do it. I also put a I love NY shirt, that famous one that everybody has, but mine is stylish, it looks like it was short of cut, and the color is kind of intention blur that makes me look super cool, nothing new. And my lucky gold necklace, it has the shape of a star. You see, most people think just because I'm a badass, rebel, or whatever you call it, I dress like a guy. Nope, it's part of my charm, I have a great fashion sense, my style a kind of a mix between party girl clothes and rock, not like rock bands t-shirts, the only kind of theme t-shirt I own, are Broadway ones, but those are really old and buried in my closet. I pick up my bag, my black Ray-Bans hang them on my shirt, and I'm ready for war.

Naomi was surprisingly already up. She was wearing ripped jeans, a loose grey blouse, a large black cardigan, and dark red chunks that matched her hair perfectly. She looked like she just woke up and pick up the first things she saw, which was very likely to be what happened.

"Good morning, bitch"

"How is a good morning? It's 7:15 and we're in Lima."

"I was only being polite, which is not always, you should enjoy while it last, not be a smartass"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Oh, that's Brooke freaking out from the kitchen

"Coming"

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"We were sleeping"

"Whatever, you two are useless. I've already made your breakfast, and Sue left when I was waking up, which was around 5:45."

"What the fuck? Is it even possible to wake up at that time?" Naomi is such a genius…

"Of course it is, if it's possible to go to sleep at that time… Anyway, why would she leave at 5:45? And why the hell would you wake up at that time?"

"Just to get my stuff ready, I went back to sleep after, I'm not crazy. Sue said something about having cheerleaders to coach. But I didn't get it, what kind of practice stars at that time."

"Whatever, too soon to thinks Brooks, where is my breakfast?"

"Do I look like a cook to you Naomi?"

"You said you made it, so that means you cooked, so yeah, short of."

"Unbelievable, next time-"

"Enough! Too early, B, please"

Brooke being the housemaid, pick up a plate with eggs and bacon and gave it to Naomi, and another with blueberry pancakes and gave it to me. While Naomi decided to do something and served us orange juice.

"You aren't going to eats anything Brooks?"

"I've already had breakfast, Sue was nice enough to leave some weird shakes for us, I took I sip of one, and almost died, so I had to eat something."

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you, she makes this protein shakes that are terrible, but give a lot of energy or whatever, don't drink them ever."

"Wow, how nice of you Ray, I guess it was just too fucking late, don't you think?"

"Gee, sorry Brooke, no need to get pissed"

"You have no idea how horrible they were!"

"Psssttt you two I'm trying to eatsss" Says Naomi with her mouth full of bacon, eww, such a polite friend I have

"Naomi, shut your damn mouth"

Breakfast went smoothly, after we were done, it was time to get to school. It was either get in the Lamborghini or the Ranger Rover, I figure if one of them was going to be stolen, it'd better be the Ranger Rover. Naomi and I put our sunglasses on, ready for the battle, Brooke rolled her eyes at us.

When we got to school, it was already 7:29, even though we left the house by 7:25. Lima is that small, and I drive that fast.

Brooke got out of the car as soon as we arrived

"Were you trying to kill us? I know you hate here, but that would be overacting"

"I was only trying to get here in time, so we wouldn't have to hear you complain about arriving late on the first day"

"Well, at least I would be alive!"

"You're alive!"

"Beside point, I could have died"

"Shuts up you two, lets go"

#$%

$%^&

So here I'm McKinley's High parking lot. We got into the school and went to the principal's office get our schedules. Which apparently wasn't hard to find, it was very close to the entry.

"Hello, I'm Brooke Davis, this's Rachel and that's Naomi, we're here to…"

"Wait by the door, he's going to call you when you can come in" said the receptionist rudely

Well I really don't care waiting, more waiting less class time, Naomi seems to think the same, and Brooke might look like the kind who liked classes, but even she couldn't say she wasn't happy to have less class time.

I pick up my iPhone 5, and started playing plants vs zombies, Naomi was enjoying this weird game called hellkid, Brooke wasn't very good with games, and sucked with technology, so she grabbed her book and started to reading.

We stayed like that for a while, I don't know how much, just that I totally rocked plants vs zombies.

"What the hell are you three useless doing here, don't you have class or something?" Oh that's my aunt polite as always

"We're waiting for the principal let us in, but it's not like we were going to complain about having to wait."

"Yeah, like B said we're waiting, but what are you doing here?"

"Practice just finished, I came to make sure the principal gave dissented schedules, I intend to always have someone in the same class as Rachel, keeping an eye on her."

"Hey, I don't need baby-sitting!"

"After everything, yes, you do. Well I'm not waiting, I own this school" And just like that, Sue entered the office.

"Figgins, what were you thinking letting my niece, and her friends waiting?"

The guy looked like a crazy Indian, who didn't have a clue how to run a school, and I bet my pinkie I'm right. Get this, when I bet my pinkie, there is no way I'm wrong.

There was someone else at his office, probably getting a lecture about something, wait a sec… that mohawk, Noah!

"Oh, Sue, I'm sor- sorry, I had no idea."

"Noah!"

"Hey babes, I'm gonna go, we're done here right?" By the looks of the principal, it looked like it wasn't done, but since Sue Sylvester was here, he wasn't crazy enough to make the crazy woman wait more.

"Yes.."

"Great, see you guys outside I'll wait, I'm already late for class anyway."

"Mr. Puckerman, I think it'd be better if you went to class"

"Actually, Puckerman, wait for them, it won't take long here, and I need someone to show where their class are. I don't have time for that"

Of course, what Sue said it was order, Noah was just outside waiting.

"So, here are theirs schedule, Sue, just like you asked" More like demanded, I bet he wanted to add something like that.

"Great, I see you put everything right. Perfect, here, go to class now." Then she handed our schedules, I took a look at them, now we had Spanish together, which was weird since all of us already knew Spanish, in fact, we know a lot of languages, well Brooke and I, Naomi just knows Spanish. Anyway, we had a few more classes together, some I only had with Brooke, other only with Naomi, and I had Math and History alone, which was weird because Sue said they'd always be around. They had Math and History with each other at least.

"Don't get too excited about your two periods without supervision, I have eyes and hears all over this school, and I already made sure you're being watched." I knew it, that woman was neurotic. Maybe she was right, but still!

"Whatever, let's go, we have Spanish, and can't be late for a class that we can already teach"

"I also didn't gets that, I can speak Spanish in my sleep and sometimes I do, so whats up with that?"

"None of your business, go to class." Yeah, my aunt would never explain anything.

"So what do you hotties have now?"

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman, or it might gets cut, I'm from freaking Brooklyn, I donts take that shit." You'd think after knowing it was Bronx she should be saying she'd stop, but Naomi isn't like that. She said it was Lima, nobody would know and I should just 'keep my mouth shut, or she was going to ends me', then I mocked her, and Brooke had to break us up.

"We have Spanish, what about you?" B, was always the one to make civil conversation

"Dudes, that's awesome, I have Spanish too, let's go."

He lead the way, the halls were totally empty. We finally got there.

"Puck, nice of you to join us"

"Sup, Mr. Schue, I was at the principal's office""

"Nothing new then, hum Puckerman" It was said by some voice in the back, and followed by laughs, though I couldn't see who it was, Puck was blocking our vision of the class, and theirs of us.

"Whatever, Santana. Mr. Schue here are the new students, Sue asked me to show them where your class was."

"Thank you Puck, you can sit now" Puck took one of the available sits in the back.

"Hello, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" Brooke was the first one to walk in, followed by Naomi, and I. If I was anything close to shy I'd be nervous, I know Brooke was a little bit, even though she was HBIC, but Naomi and I we didn't care. I wasn't even looking at the class, my eyes were behind my sunglasses and stuck on my iPhone, I really do rock plants vs zombies.

"Hello, I'm Brooke Davis, these are my friends Naomi Torres and Rachel Berry" she said knowing they wouldn't get anything from us.

"Where are you from?" the teacher, who had a horrible hair, and he serious looked like he traded his neck for an extra chin, asked.

"We're from New York" that got a lot of buzz, of course, not every day, someone committed such a stupidly as leaving New York to go to Lima.

"What made you leave?" the teacher, besides having an ugly hair, was very nosy, and one thing I hate is nosy people, so I put down my iPhone and answered him before Brooke could.

"What made it your business?" I know it's a terrible idea give a teacher a bad impression, but it's not like I would need him to pass, I could teach this class for Christ sake.

"Rachel!" she reprehend me, please it's not like if she told the real reason it'd be better "I'm sorry, she just misses New York" Misses being the euphemism of the century.

"I understand, but please let's not repeat that again, you can go sit now." Brooke nodded at him, Naomi and I just went for the back seats, close to Noah, and Brooke, of course, went along with us, she was a good student and studied a lot, but not some nerd that seated at the front.

And just as I pass by a beautiful blonde, in a drop dead cheerleading uniform and…. OMG, it's her! I can't believe that beautiful goodness blonde is right here! I immediately poked Naomi, she saw her too, and gave me a smirk, Spanish wasn't going to be so bad after all….

#$%

#$%

%^&

**Well this is it. I hope you liked, and pleaseeeee review! I love them :) ! Oh and I made this chapter really big, because this is where the story really begins. The next ones, are probably going to be like this. **

**Oh, I plan on having a really badass Rachel, not all womanizer, but I want you to see latter that this is the way she deals with stuff. I also didn't put Quinn with too much of a family drama, and don't plan on it. Rachel has already a lot of those. And let me know what you think of Judy hippie and pot smoker, I thought it'd be a little funny…..**

**Anyway, again please review, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and so sorry, it took a while for me to update, but I got sick. But here it's. It's 1:15 a.m. and I have class tomorrow at 7:00 a.m.. I wanted to update today, because I have tests coming and next chapter might take a few weeks. Sorry for the mistakes, I plan on fixing all of them later, but now I have to sleep. Enjoy!**

**)(*&^%4**

**(*&^%$**

**_)(*&^%**

**Chapter 5 – How To Be A Heartbreaker**

"Uh… could you please take the sunglasses off?" I guess chin-face wasn't very fond of students wearing sunglasses during class, who could have guessed? Whatever, Naomi and I take them off… don't want more problems than necessary in the first day.

We're in the last row, I'm close to the window, so this way I can see everything that happens in class. Naomi is right in beside me, and Brooke in front of. Noah sat with his jock friends, so we could have the three seats close to each other. I guess, this Mr. Schuster must be liked by the students since nobody seems too cranky.

Oh gosh, I'm already bored, this guy is talking about regular Spanish verbs, which is one of the first things you learn… they must be so behind, gosh, I miss New York.

Since I'm going to endure this class, I might as well enjoy the view and by view, I mean the beautiful hot, angel goodness that is in class.

She's her hair in a ponytail, sucks, I liked so much better when it was lose, I ran my finger through all that blondness. She's also wearing a cheerleading uniform, nice! Hum…. I have to thank Aunt Sue for choosing skirts that short.

She must have felt that I was staring at her, because she suddenly looks at my direction. I give her my famous smile and a little wink, and score! She blushes, but quickly recovers, give me a look that probably is meant to make me less cocky or something.

I pull my phone and sent a quick text to Noah

**Noah, what's the name of that hot blonde cheerleader in the middle, next to the also hot latina.**

_already has yr eyes in sum1?_

**Duhh, but also we hook up at the party**

_R U SERIOUS? j bro! __Hi-5! she's 1 of the hottest chxs here! how i didn't know?_

**I think you were doing the dirty. Whatever, her name? Oh and give me latina too, maybe I they'd be up for some group fun**

_quinn fabray blonde, santana lopez latina. idk, santana would b in, but Q not. btw Q has a boyfriend the tall guy nxt 2 me, m8 (how bout that british ?) lol_

I look and see the said boyfriend, gee the guys is an giant.

**Thanks,****that boyfriend wasn't much of trouble at party, so who knows, she might be up for it. No one can resist my charm. By the way, stick to 'dude' 'jew bro' or whatever, I might be british, but doesn't mean like that stupid accent**

_bet girls dig into the british thing_

**They just might my dearest mate, they just might…**

The class went smoothly, Brooke read some book during the whole thing, while Naomi and I made jokes about the teacher's terrible hair and chin, then when we got bored, we came up with a few more for the blonde's boyfriend. Both were proven very easy tasks. I'm very proud to say we came up with about twenty-one.

When the bell rang, chin-face asked us to stay behind.

"So, since you're new, I was wondering if you'd like to join our glee club, we need members, and you'd meet new people and have a lot of fun."

"I guess we have different definitions of fun then…"

"Yeah, like the guy with the ugly messy hair that stuck his tong out said: everything is relative" gees, Naomi, should really study a little more, for Christ sake, who refers to Einstein like that!

"Shut up you two!" Brooke really did hate when we talked like that to authorities, not that I thought of him that way. "Sorry again for their behavior"

"Uh… That's fine, a lot of people think of glee club that way, but you should give it a try. We're performing something at lunch time, make sure to check it out, maybe you'd want to join."

"We're definitely going to be there" says Brooke quickly as she drags us out of the room so we can't say anything.

"Can't you two keep your mouths shut? We've already gave a terrible impression!"

"Who cares? It's not like we bitches need that shit! My family lives in fucking Spain por el amor de dios, if there's one thing that I can do is speak Spanish!"

"Yeah, the only thing you can do but at least…"

By the time we reach our lookers, thanks to Sue next to each other, Noah is there waiting for us

"What the hells are you doing here Puckerman?" I don't know if I mentioned, but Naomi is not Noah's biggest fan, she mostly doesn't like people except for Brooke and me.

"Helping you hotties to class, Sue said she was gonna rip my balls out if I let you parade around here and be late. So what do you have next?"

"Naomi and Rachel have Home Ec together and I have English"

"Oh I also have English, Home Ec is down the hall, left, and second room in the right."

Noah went with Brook to English, while Naomi and I trade a small smile, and put our glasses on, now was play time.

While we were walking two big jocks got into our way with two huge cups

"Hey newbies, flash news, there isn't sun in here."

"I guess you're right… but you see without the sunglasses I'd have to look at you directly, and I'm afraid my eyes can't handle that ugliness"

"Shut up, here, we have a welcome gift for you two weirdoes" As soon he said that I understood why the big cups. Well, Naomi and I are no fools, so as they said that we very fast got out of the way and hit the bottom of the cup.

Everybody stopped. Jocks were jocks in every school, and I when two jocks were drenched in something, always is a big deal.

I put my finger in the face of one of them and taste the drink…. Uhmmm slushy of cherry

"Next time, try to give the drink not throw it, and just so you know, make it blueberry."

"Strawberry for me, and next time you try to pull something like this, instead of in your face, I'll throws that stuff so far up your ass, and when your poo is gonna come out freezing"

The jocks were too flabbergasted to say anything so we just continued our way. And the hall parted like the red sea, just how I like it.

Then out of nowhere a flash of red and blonde ran and hugged the air out of me.

"RACHIE!" Uhm… I know that voice! Oh!

"Britt, air I need- breathe"

"Oh sorry" than she untangled herself from me, and realized that Naomi was right next to me. My friend had the same welcome and I had. Naomi usually don't do hugs, like me, but we have exceptions, and Brittany is one of them.

"What are you doing in this hell of place Britt?" Last time I saw the bubbly blonde was in LA

"What do you mean, we aren't in hell Rachie. This is school" I really love Brittany or else she's never get away calling me 'Rachie'

"I meant here like, Lima, McKinley. Last time we saw you was at the party in LA"

"Britts, there you are, why you ran like that?" Then I see, the latina cheerleader and the oh so gorgeous blonde, I should start call her Quinn by now.

"Oh, I saw someone really small and a red hair, and I thought it was Rachie and Naomi, so I went to talk to them" So this is my cue to impress the beauty

"Hello" I say with my charming smiling "You must be the lovely Quinn Fabray" I take her and give a kiss. Now time to impress the latina, so I can have my threesome. Although, I think she was at the party giving me some looks, but I'm not sure, the marvelous Quinn was there to confound me. "And you're Santana Lopez" I drop Quinn's hand, and travel through the latina arm. "Nice to see you two again"

"Oh, you guys know each other? I didn't know San and Q were in LA too"

"No, B, we met at a party here, while you were still there. The question I gots to ask is how you two know each other?"

"Oh, I met Rachie and Naomi in LA, they were at that super party that I told you guys about. It's so cool that you're here! What do you guys have now?" She said taking Naomi's schedule out of her hand to take a look. "YEY! You have Home Ec with Sanny and Quinn. I'm going to take you there! Let's go!"

We were almost there and someone in a track suit stopped us, I was wondering how much it'd take for her to check up on me.

"Stop right there!"

"Gee, I already said I don't need baby-sitting, isn't Naomi enough of a nanny already?!"

"I wasn't talking to you two marginal, so Sanny-bags, Barbie and dumb Barbie, these are the two you have to keep your eye on"

"Not gonna happen Sue, you can boss Ray all you want because she's stupid, but you ain't got nothing on me, I donts need baby-sitting!"

"Whatevers, no way Imma gonna take care of a leprechaun and a dwarf"

"Who the fucks do you thinks you're talking to?" Oh crap, Naomi got angry

"Now you know your duties, got to class useless"

"But coach-" And she was already gone before Quinn could speak another word. Gosh, her voice is so soft, though I prefer her moaning…

"Looks like we're stuck to each other huh… might as well make the best of it"

"Shuts up Ray, and for once in your life keep it in your damn pants!"

"Hum… I don't know what you're thinking, but I have a boyfriend so you should just, forget whatever is in your head"

"Yeah, right, gorgeous, believe what you want."

"Aww, Quinn, why are you rejecting Rachie? She's so sweet, and gives mind-blowing kisses" Crap, I don't think Brittany should say stuff like that, because I'm pretty sure I just lost all of my menage a trois chances. The latina looks like she wants to kill me, Quinn's frowning, and looks completely surprised, and Naomi, well she just roll her eyes.

"I… We have to go, come on." Quinn says without giving me a second glance.

Brittany have class in the room right next to ours. Our teacher was late. We had to bake cookies with a partner, Naomi and I got together of course, which ended badly, as always. By the middle of the class, the teacher got tired of us messing up, and decided to spill us up. Since Santana and Quinn were right in front of us, he made us switch, which is how I ended up parented with Santana, and Naomi with Quinn. Stupid teacher, why couldn't he put me with Quinn?

"So hobbit you screwed up, now you gots to do all the work like Quinn was doing, cause no way Imma gonna do it"

"First, stop with the nicknames, you're almost as small as I am. Besides, I thought that by the looks you were giving me at party, you'd to you know, maybe join next time Quinn and I hook up" I smirk, I know Naomi and Quinn can hear us perfectly, it's not like I'm keeping my voice down or anything.

"Who the fucks do you thinks you are?"

"Someone you want to bang?"

"Listen and listen carefully dwarf, you thinks you are going to get in Quinn's pants, you are crazy! And drop the cocky attitude, or else Imma gonna ends you. You thinks just coz you are some spoiled little kid from New York that everybody is gonna bow down for you? You know, for whatever reason coach order us to keep an eye on you, but shit like that doesn't matter, stuff here donts work like that. You are at the bottom and Imma at the top with Quinn, so just keep it down, while you aren't a target or anything" I raise one eyebrow, who did she think she was to talk like she knew me at all?

"Oh shuts up you bitch, you don't knows shit bout Rachel, so keep your mouth shut, and don't talk about stuff like you knows what you're saying, or else, my fist is gonna have to shut you up" Apparently Naomi was also listening, and my dear friend came to rescue me.

"Really, two spoiled kids from New York? Please, Imma from Lima Heights Adjacent, do you know what happens there? Bad things, things your rich brain cants even handle to think about"

"The traffic must be a very dangerous there then…" Okay, I was offended by Santana, but if someone doesn't stop Naomi, this isn't going to end well. Where was the fucking teacher when I needed? Sleeping…. Oh, how Lima of him.

"Whats you talking about, leprechaun?"

"Well, since you need those huge airbags I wonder what kind of stuff goes in there, I meant in Lima Heights, I knows what happened in there" Crap, Naomi, I love you, but you really should stop. Then to make things worse she pointed at Santana's beast "It's called boob job. It's sad you have to do it for safety."

"Oh you are so asking for it bitch" Then Santana was launching at Naomi. I have to put a stop in that right now, so I hold her back, while Quinn is just gaping at me. She probably thought Santana was going to kick our asses.

"Enough! First, Santana, Naomi is right, you don't know anything about us, so you shouldn't talk shit like that. Second, we don't care where you are from, or whatever goes down in Lima Heights, if such place even exist, thing is, don't mess with us. We aren't like every dumb kid from here, so don't think for a second your crap is going to work, because you couldn't be more wrong about us, and the thing you should know is, I don't fucking care if you came from mafia or is the lost daughter of some CIA agent, I'm not afraid of you. Go it?"

The rest of the class had already stopped what they were doing to watch us, and the teacher was still sleeping.

Santana tried to break free from me, but I'm stronger so she couldn't. Weirdly, Quinn broke the silence with a nonsense question.

"Why?"

"Why what princess?" I'm still charming with her after all this, what can I say, she's that hot.

"Don't call me that. Why did coach asked us to keep an eye on you?"

"Might as well add that to the list you both don't know about me" I smirked while I released Santana, she went to stand beside Quinn to give us a hard glare, too bad Naomi and I glared back, though I admit my glare towards Quinn was more like a flirtation look.

"Just tell them Ray, it's not a secret or anything"

"You're running my dramatic lines, Naomi"

"Whateves, I donts care, not even a bit. Sue is Rachel's aunt. I was going to say that it's not of your business, though it kind of is, since you have to baby-sit her" she gave a dry laugh "Sucks for you"

"Wait, so you are Coach Sylvester's nice, the one that is always in some trouble that she's to town all the time to bail her." Quinn looks confused, as if I couldn't ever handle receiving a punch. It's not like I can blame her, most people think the same thing, which gives me a good advantage in fights.

"Oh I see I have already a reputation here"

Our chat is interrupted when the bell rings, and the teacher awakes.

"Very good guys, see you next class" He walks out of the class without even looking back.

"You can be the niece of the freaking pope, I donts care, things aren't gonna stay that way, lets get out of here Q."

"I guess no three way then…" I shout, just when they were leaving. Naomi laughs

"You really are delusional Ray"

"Shut up, like you are any different, my dear bulldog"

"That's how you thank me bitch? Whatever, you know I can't handle when people treat you like some spoiled kid, after everything you've been through."

"I know… I'd have bitch slapped her or something, if you hadn't gotten in the middle"

"We wouldn't want that. It'd scare Barbie away, right prince charming?"

"Right… but I was thinking, we're going to have to get used to everyone thinking we're some spoiled Upper East Sidders kids."

"I know, but no way I'm going to let someone talk to you that way Tiny. You knows only I am allowed. And as I said, it's really better if you keep it down. You know how it works, the more buss, more nosy they get, and start wondering about your pass

"You know, I don't remember giving that permeation"

"You must be having some memory lost problems. But now for reals Ray, nobody back home asked a lot of questions because they knew you wouldn't answer it, they also had bits of the true, and even then you remember what happened. Here is going to be much worse-"

"Stop right there Naomi, I know where you are getting at, and the answer is no fucking way, is my life and no one else business."

"I know that, you know that, but you know how things roll Ray, quit being stubborn or this isn't gonna ends well"

"Naomi, I know you think I'm wrong, but get this is, it will be only 4 or 5 months, not even enough time for things like that happen. Besides, there's nothing to talk about, what it's in the pass stays there."

"Rachel, you knows that kind of stuff just don't stays in the pass. Even though it happened years ago, you still have fucking nightmares, and donts try to lie or anything, Brooks and I knows this. Maybe everything is always coming back because you never let it out!"

"Fuck it Naomi, I already said it's in the fucking pass, and it's where it'll stay! Now enough, we have class."

%&%

*^%4

^$$%%

The rest of the day went normally, considered how it started it. Although I just knew my luck was about to change when the bell rang and it was lunch period, because Brooke had fucking agreed to watch that dumb performance. I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose, she knows I hate clubs, what better way to get back at Rachel for being rude than making her watch ones performance? Of course, a better way would be forcing me to join, but she was delusional if that thought even crossed her mind.

I hadn't seen Noah during lunch yet, which was weird he usually escorts us for classes.

Brooke, Naomi and I were making our way to an empty table, we were outside, which was great, because Naomi and I could wear our sunglasses. Suddenly out of freaking nowhere there were people coming and singing. They dressed all in black, with sunglasses, hats, jeans and a T-shirt that said in colored letters 'New York City', and they started singing 'Empire State of Mind'. Ohhhh so this is the glee club. I didn't know what to think.

There's this freaking huge guy, that is trying to rap, key word, trying. No way in hell he actually thinks he's raping. I take a closer look, oh that's Quinn's boyfriend. Now I know for sure he won't be much trouble. There's also, this girl with a strong voice, and OMFG, I can't believe, NOAH IS IN GLEE CLUB! HA! Now that's funny. Okay.. wait, please don't tell me- , oh I can't fucking believe it! Brittany, Santana and Quinn are in glee club too, how that happen? Maybe is something cool around here? No that can't be, why would they need more members then?

Finally the number was over. My hears were cheering of joy. Though, it didn't completely suck, but to say it was anything even remotely close to good would be exaggerating.

"Guys, that was so awesome!" Cleary, Brooke didn't share the same thoughts

"Please tells us you are kidding Brooks" Sometimes I hate Naomi, other times like this, I remember why we ever were a couple. Oh I didn't think I've mentioned before, yes Naomi and I dated, story for another time….

"Brooke, I'm serious, if you say that was even close to good, I'm going to have to rethink our friendship" Where is my HBIC that nothing is good enough for her?

"Come on guys, I'm not saying it was good musically or saying the choreography was amazing" Thank god, she is still there. "All I'm saying is that it looked fun, like doing that was fun" Spoke too soon.

"Brooke, bear with me a little, you were the freaking head cheerleader, nothing was ever good enough, and now you watch that and think it was fun!"

"Rachel, I think now is a good time we have the talk"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" By the look on Naomi's face, she wasn't following either.

"Look, the reason I was all HBIC in Trinity, was because it was either that or they'd do worse to me, and I know you always said you two would never let anything happen, but truth is, you aren't with me 24/7. But here, nobody is going to do that, if I want to have fun doing something silly, I can" Now it was time for Naomi and I roll our eyes, Brooke was so naïve

"B, today some jocks tried to throw slushies at us! High school will always be high school, no matter where you are."

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try… I mean Puck is there, it can't be that bad…"

"No fucking way, you are out of your mind if think there's a slight chance that I'd join something like that."

"Naomi?"

"Looks Brooks, sorry but I'm with Ray'

"Pleaseeee, just one shot, pretty please." Oh crap Brooke is doing the puppy dog eye

"Fine! Just one day and that is it." I can't believe Naomi gave up so easily! Before I could say anything we were interrupted.

"Sup, jew bro, what do you thought about us? Gonna join?" I can't believe Noah! What kind of badass is he?

"Are you kidding? You know that made you lost like fifty badass points"

And we were again interrupted.

"RACHIE! Did you liked? Oh you three should join! It'd be super fun!" And yet again, Brittany interrupted herself when she saw Brooke "Brookie! You are here too, that is so cool. Oh bye guys I have to change or else Coach is going to make me run a lot, and I like run, but not like Coach makes us run. So I gotta run to put the uniform on or I'll have to run too, but a bad kind of run."

And just like that she ran.

"Ow, I didn't know Brittany study here. See Ray, you have to join! Naomi and I will only do it if you do it too! Pleaseeeee, do something just for fun once in your life."

"Come on, we can sing badass songs, chicks totally dig singers."

Naomi just raised her eyebrows at me, I bet she was having fun and only agreed to join so it'd be two against one, well now it's four against one.

"Look Q, the shire is all together having small talks." Santana just couldn't stay away "Oh and they have Puckerman now it only makes sense since he's all small down there."

"I guess your hatred toward small things lead to your boob job, was it really that small?"

"You know hobbit, you and leprechaun are really asking for it"

Naomi and I got up to glare at them eye to eye. Well I can't say I actually glare at Quinn, she's too pretty for that. She looks so hot all angry, I wonder how amazing would be angry sex with her, that mouth is just… oh it's moving, I should listen to it.

"-just because you got lucky once doesn't mean a thing. Got it? I was drunk, I have a boyfriend so just keep it in your pants, Man Hands"

"All I hear is excuses, but not regret. And I'm sure you remember, my hands are anything but manly. I also didn't heat any complains about them, if I my memory doesn't fail me, there was a lot of moan involved, especially from you" I smirk, I could totally see the blush in her cheek.

"I already said I have a boyfriend" ohhh she was getting angrier, it's supposed to scare me, but it only turns me on. Damn, Brooke and Naomi might be right when they call me horn dog.

"I don't care if you don't, and there wasn't much of a boyfriend on Saturday."

"Are you deaf dwarf? Just keep it in your pants, and keep your mouth shut."

"You know… doing all of that requires a lot of work, I'd gladly keep my mouth shut if one of you helped me with it." I give a little wink, which I'm sure it only annoys Quinn more, and I like it.

"I was expecting you to say that, so I brought a thing that is gonna keeps it that mouth shut." Santana thinks she's smart. She may even think she surprise me with a big cup of slushie, now it's time to prove her wrong.

I quickly snack the cup out of her hand, without giving time for her to think. Everybody is looking at us, shocked.

"You know, I could easily drop this on you two, and let my aunt kill you both for letting her uniforms dirty with slushie. But I'm not going to do that." I drink the entire cup in one quick gulp. "Take this as a warning, another shit like this and say bye bye to your legs, because I know my aunt and no way you would not have to run and do endless laps. Get this Santana, I don't take shit from anybody, so back the fuck off."

Just as I was turning around I see Naomi move fast and take the other slushie out of Santana's hand. Quinn probably had one on her with her too, and Santana took it.

"Don't even thinks about it. You might be from Lima Heights whatever, but gets this, I'm from fucking Brooklyn. You think New York is all money, right? You wouldn't be able to sleep at night if you knew what happens in Brooklyn." I can't believe Naomi, she really did it, uh… I almost cut my lip, because I had to bit it too fucking hard or else I'd crack of laughing.

"Oh hey guys! So Rachie you're gonna join, right? I know you're a bit of a sad panda sometimes, but with glee, you'd be more rainbow, and glee" Brittany just has the perfect timing. At least she has Santana tamed.

"What? Dwarfs can sing? Oh, that I'd like to see that, musts be a miracle"

"Sanny don't be mean" Santana scoffed "But Rachie you have to join!"

"Britt is right Ray, stop being stubborn and have fun for once"

"I have fun all the fucking time Brooke!"

"She meant legal fun, pot head"

"Come on dude, I need my badass bro with me, the guys are so lame!"

"FINE! But Brooke, you so own me! And don't think for a second I'm not going to collect!"

"YEY!" Britt cheered, while Santana rolled her eyes I bet she was with something stuck, dying to say, but couldn't because of Brittany. I let my eyes set on Quinn, who was quiet. She looked like pure ice, kind of annoyed, good thing there isn't anything I love more than a good challenge.

*&^%$

&^%$3

^%$

According to Noah and Britt, we have to audition for this kind of crap. Which sucks, I don't even want to go, and now I have to prepare an audition song.

I'm on my free period now, relaxing a bit and playing plants vs zombies. That's when I see it. Quinn's boyfriend, the kid that thought that could rap. He's coming this way, weird.

"So you're the new girls. You're from New York, right? Everybody is talking about you" I wonder if his girlfriend said anything, like 'oh you know the new girl, the petite brunette, so you know she is an amazing kisser and so good, you have no idea' yeah… probably not "I'm Finn Hudson"

I look up from my iPhone

"And I don't care."

"Rachel! We've talked about this." Brooke doesn't let me get one in! "Nice to meet you, I'm Brooke Davis, and the two antisocial are Naomi Torres and Rachel Berry."

"Not that nice to meet you" Yep, that's why I like Naomi.

"Uhh… I…guess that's okay. So I was wondering, if any of you were free on Friday. I know you are new and stuff, so I could like show you around and have a good time." He said while staring at our boobs, that weren't even showing that much. "Yeah… I can like take you to dinner or something in this place everybody goes and stuff…." He must think we're stupid whores from New York.

"Look let's just keep it simple, Flint"

"It's Fi-"

"Again, I don't care, as I was saying keep it simple, I already think you're an idiot, because I'm sure you came here to check out the hot new girls, and didn't even think we might already know you have a girlfriend. Even worse, you have girlfriend and is trying to hook up with us. So here is the deal, I'm going to be direct with you. You are not our type, and before you say anything stupid, what I meant by that is all three of us are gay, with capital G, Lesbos, whatever you called it. I'm sparing your bran cellules here, so you can spend them on your girlfriend that must have a hard time since you have few of them. Anyway, get this,I know your type like the back of my hand, I already think you're an idiot, and it's better that way, or else you might open your mouth and prove it."

I turn around and give him my badass-diva-storm out. Naomi and Brooke follow me, Naomi with an amused smile and Brooke with a scowl.

"Rachel what was that about, the guy was trying to be nice, you didn't have to do that!" Again naïve. Back home she was HBIC when she figured that people weren't nice, but something about this small town thing makes B thinks that everybody has the best intentions.

"Brooke that guy was just like Justin, I was only blowing him off, so he wouldn't bother us again." Justin was Brooke's last boyfriend, he hit on everybody and cheated on Brooke a lot of times, one time he tried to force himself on me, needless to say he got his balls kicked.

"Ray, he was nothing like Justin"

"Yeah, he was Brookes, Ray isn't overacting, stops being naïve this isn't candy land, there are guys like that everywhere."

"If you say so" She is rolling her eyes, still not convinced. "But could you at least be nicer next time?"

"Like you'd ever want that, B. I know you secretly have fun."

She gives me a small smile and the bell rings, free period is over.

&%$

Look at this! It's fucking glee time. First day of school and something like that is already happening, I wonder what they're going to make me do next… maybe join a convent or something, although, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't last. Those nuns wouldn't be able to handle me.

We were late for glee. Noah waited for us to make sure I wasn't going to ran away or anything.

"Hey Mr. Schue, sorry we're late"

"It's okay Puck. So you three make it! Do you have a song ready to audition, if you don't you can just watch today, and audition tomorrow"

"Actually, Naomi and I already have our song ready, it's a duet is that okay?" Oh I didn't knew they were going to perform together

"It's great, go ahead, the stage is yours." I go sit beside Noah so we can watch. I have no idea what they're doing, but at least I know they can sing almost as well as me, so it won't be a torture for my dear hears.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, for those who don't know, and this is Naomi Torres one of my best friends, we are going to sing a song for someone we both love and care. We know they may be a little pissed at us for some reasons, but this is for them to remember the we always have each other back, and to stuck in their damn head it's all for the best"

"In short, this is for them take their fucking head out of theirs asses. And listen to every word of the freaking song, cause I'm not saying its twice."

They're so subtle, I bet no one knows the song is for me. The song start with this upbeat I know damn well.

**(Naomi/**_Brooke__**/Both)**_

**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'till the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear**

_**Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Walk in the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear_

_**Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**_

_**I'll never let you go  
Ooh, this is my oath to you  
Just stop then you should know  
Ooh, this is my oath to you**_

**Yeah…**

_**Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**_

_You should know, you should know, you should know_  
**Ooh, this is my oath to you**  
**You never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
_Ooh, this is my oath to you_

Gosh, I have the best friends ever. Who even knew Brooke and Naomi could sing a song like that? And fine, the song was cheesy but it's so us. Funny, every bit meant something, at least for us, the rest of the glee club probably didn't get it completely.

I got up to hug them, it goes unsaid we'll talk later.

"Wow! That was awesome dudes!"

"Puckerman, if you call me 'dude' one more times, I'm gonna kick your balls"

"Who knew leprechaun could sing?" That was everything they were ever going to get close to a complement from Santana.

"That was amazing guys! I really hope you stick with us, it'd be a huge help."

"Hey, it's not like we are desperate!" A gay boy protested, looks like chin face hurt his pride.

"Kurt, we do need people. Now Rachel, if you are ready…"

"Cants wait to see a dwarf sing, Britts you recording? This is so going to youtube"

"Yes, San. I can't wait to hear Rachie sing. She does amazing stuff with her mouth, singing is probably one of them too!"

I give them a dry laugh

"I'm Rachel Berry, and all that blah blah blah, hit it"

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun__  
__But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run__  
__Rule number two, just don't get attached to__  
__Somebody you could lose__  
__So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker__  
__Girls they like a little danger__  
__We'll get them falling for a stranger__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you__  
__How to be a heartbreaker__  
__Girls they like the look of danger__  
__We'll get them falling for a stranger__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you__  
__At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek__  
__But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat__  
__Rule number four, gotta be looking pure__  
__Kiss her goodbye at the door, and leave them wanting more, more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker__  
__Girls they like a little danger__  
__We'll get them falling for a stranger__  
__A player, singing lo-lo-love you__  
__How to be a heartbreaker__  
__Girls they like the look of danger__  
__We'll get them falling for a stranger__  
__A player, singing lo-lo-love you__  
__At least I think I d__o_

_Cause I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

When the song ended, I took a good look of theirs faces. During the whole thing I was in high, so I didn't have the time to appreciate everyone's reaction to my wonderful voice and perfect dance skills. Santana jaw was all over the floor, Finn looked a little uncomfortable and was murmuring something to himself. Weirdo. Naomi gave me a knowing smile and Brooke was smiling too, they were the only ones that weren't surprised. Brittany was wearing a happy surprised smile, the gay boy look a bit annoyed by my talent as well as his friend next to him. The rest of them were just shocked. Except my favorite blonde, who looked confused, was frowning a little as if there was this impossible puzzle she couldn't resolve.

"That was hot" Brittany simply said.

"Ditto" Of course Noah agreed.

"You recorded everything, right B?"

"Yep S."

"Good."

"That was wonderful Rachel! I really hope you'd stay with us, a talent like that would definitely guarantee our place at Sectionals."

"Hell no, Mr. Schue! We've working our butt offs. I'm not going to let some white girl steal my solos."

"Mercedes, you are not being a team player"

"Chill, I'm not even sure we're going to join."

"Shut up Rachel, you know we're. It's decided Mr. Schue, we're in." Brooke so owns me.

"That's great! So this is it for today guys, see you tomorrow"

While everyone was making their way out, I notice Quinn going slow and sending her boyfriend to go ahead. This is my chance to have a real talk with her. Santana had already left holding pinkies with Brittany. I made a sign for Naomi and Brooke wait for me by the car. Finally it's just me and her.

"You know your so called boyfriend tried to hit on Naomi Brooke and me. He even asked us out."

"Did you accepted it?" She doesn't even sound surprise.

"Of course not, what kind of a lesbian would I be if I had said yes? Besides, even if I was straight I would have said no."

"Because he has a girlfriend?" I guess this is her way of asking me if I'd hook up with someone who is already in a relationship. Honesty is the best police in this cases.

"Again, of course not. I just don't see the appeal on dating an idiot."

"Brains aren't everything."

"You're right, because in his case they're nothing."

She lets out a little laugh, I bet she was holding it. Her face goes back to the thinking face I saw when I finished my song.

"The performance was pretty good, by the way."

"Although I think pretty good is understatement, thank you"

"You're really cocky, aren't you?"

"I hope that is rhetoric or something, because I didn't peg you as the dumb blonde type."

"Yes it was." She laughs again, and I really enjoy the sound of it. I bet if she screamed my name, I'd enjoy even more. She goes back to the puzzle face, and finally lets out what's been on her pretty head. "You didn't sing the whole song."

"Oh, sorry princess, I can finish just for you if you liked it so much."

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it. Why did you left the getting heartbroken and being afraid of it happening again part out?"

"No matter what I answer, I'm sure you already have your theory complete Sherlock."

"Yes, but I'd like to hear what lie you can come up with."

"Well, my dear, what about I thought it's a dull verse, is that acceptable your Highness?" I said with my British accent. Girls just fall head over heels when I do it.

"I... what's with the fake British accent?" Strike Ray, the subject changed.

"I'm having regards on the fake part. It's 100% real. I'm British, love."

"Since when? You said you were from New York."

"Oh, so you were paying attention to what I said?"

"Well, it's hard not to miss when all you do is whine about how much you miss there."

Okay, she won that one.

"Whatever, yes, I'm from New York, but I was born and lived a long time in London."

"Why do you hide the accent then?"

"Because I save it for special occasions, with special ladies." I said giving my famous charming smile and a fast wink. And just like that she was blushing, it was quick, but yeah! Score!

"I…. wait… I see what you did, you changed the subject!" Crap, she was smarter then most girls. "So you are hiding something, I bet you had your heart broken, that's why you are in defense all the time."

"Look, you don't even know me, so don't jump conclusions, which are all wrong. I have my personal things, and they're no one's business."

"Fine, but I guessed right, didn't I?"

"I'm going to be honest with you so this is no longer talked. No, you were wrong, I was saying the truth. It really is just a lame verse. It's stupid get all heartbroken because of a relationship. As I said, it'd be dull sing something like that, nobody gets heartbroken over a teenage crush"

"But why don't sing it? After all is just a song."

"Because for those who know pain, it's almost a disrespect treat something as stupid as that like a big deal. Something that goes away with a bowl of ice cream. As I said the verse was dull, therefore I didn't sing it. Now if you're done with the twenty-one questions, I have to go. Oh I almost forgot, I had a blast at the party, and what a great bum you have! Looks even better in those uniforms. Sorry, if I sounded harsh princess, I was dying to say that the whole day. See ya"

And just like that I was gone.

*&^%$

*&^%$

*&^%

**That is it. I hope you liked. This one was very long, and know we might start to know more things about Rachel's pass. Please review! Let me know what you think! Questions, complains, suggestions, anything. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'd like to thank immensely to all of you who reviewed. They mean the world to me. I'm so sorry for my lateness, thing is, my computer broke. You can blame Dell, I've had it for two months. Well now everything is better, I finished my tests read my book for school. Unfortunately, this Wednesday my finals start. Whatever, I will find a way to update faster.**

**PS: Imagine Rebecca as Claire Holt, Rebekah from The Vampire Diaries (I know, no creativity)**

**#$%^&***

**^&*)(***

**Chapter 6 – Deal With The Devil**

"_How did you enjoyed the show, Rachel?_

"_I found it extremely captivating, especially the song before the final number and the fifth song on the second act, in fact these were my favorites, despised they weren't nearly as good as the original. Daddy, where's Dad? I'm tired, may we go back to the cabin."_

"_I think he's in the bathroom sweetie, wait just a little bit."_

_Screaming, running, PAMM PAMM, alerts sounds ringing everywhere._

"_Daddy, what's wrong?"_

"_Run sweetheart, go ruining right through that way, I'm going to get your Dad."_

… _PAMMMM_

_PAAMMM PAAMM_

…_._

…_._

"_Dad, Daddy!"_

"_Go and stay on the boat Rachel, we need to help the rest of the people."_

"_But I don't want to go withou-"_

"_You need to do this okay, Rachel? Everything is going to be fine, we will come right after."_

…_._

_PAAMM PAAMMM_

"_DAD, DADDY!"_

When I wake up, I realize I'm begin hugged.

"Relax, everything is okay." And this someone is whispering things to calm me down.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay."

"We both know that's not true."

"I- "

"Whatever you say, I'm going to pretend that I believe it, even though we both know the true." She knows me so damn well. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"No thanks."

"What was it this time?"

"The one that usually is around this time, the ship drowning and they saving the rest of the crew without saving themselves."

"You shouldn't resent them for doing it."

"How can I not Brooke?"

"I don't know... I just hate seeing you like this."

"I know. How did you know that I was having a nightmare, do you have cameras in my bedroom or something?"

"No you dumbass, I was making a little night-snack, then I heard you, and came in here."

"You know, you say Naomi and I eat a lot, but you are the one making night-snacks" She rolls her eyes and smiles. I look at the watch at my nightstand. "It's still 3:37, can you-"

"Of course. You don't need to ask stupid. Did you really think I was going to let you go back to sleep alone after that? Really? Even after all the years of friendship?"

We don't have that many years of friendship but still, that's why I know I have the best friends ever.

-0-

-0-

You know what flies really fast? A peregrine falcon, some studies indict that it flies over 100 miles per hours, or something like that. For me that's all a bit dull, because nothing flies faster than time. Someone once told me, time is merely nature's way of making sure everything doesn't happen at once. In reality, I probably read that in a book or something, but it sounds so much better say that someone told me. Just imagine, I'm at Starbucks drinking my daily caramel macchiato, and out of freaking nowhere a strange comes and says: "you know, time is merely nature's way of making sure everything doesn't happen at once". Yeah, like that would ever happen.

As I was saying time flies damn fast, except of course, if you're during a Spanish class, and if Mr. Schuster is your Spanish teacher. Really, he's so boring that sometimes I caught myself considering the possibly of ripping my arm off just to have something to play with.

I've already tried playing with my phone, but got caught and chin-face took it, then I engaged a nice chat with Naomi, guess what happened? He change her seat! Brooke was my last hope but she told me to shut it, because her book was way more interesting. The nerve of that girl! Unfortunately, Noah got sick so he's nowhere near this junk to entertain me.

Hence, the only thing I can do to keep me sane is start my inner-monologues. So here we go.

It's been one week since my first day here, things went pretty much at the same pace as the first day. Well not exactly, for example Santana and I are in some short of friendship, I mean really short of. We still continue to tease each other, but now I've gained some of her respect. Oh that's an interesting story.

You see on the second day of class, a few stupid jocks cornered Brittany and started to call her names, such as idiot, dumb blonde, the list goes on, so in short despicable things that only morons can come up with. Fortunately I was walking by with Brooke and Naomi, needless to say Naomi and I taught those guys a lesson. Brooke who is not found of fighting, went looking for Noah, so he could help us. It wasn't necessary, Naomi and I together in a fight means that nobody stands a chance.

Santana found out about this, and was grateful, at least as grateful as Santana can be. Since then she stopped treating us as if we were shallow and spoiled New Yorkers. I call that improvement.

Speaking of improvement, one thing that hasn't, is my relationship with Quinn. I still can't figure out what is going on, I mean, when she sees me flirting with someone I can swear she looks jealous, then when I flirt with her, she rolls her eyes and acts like I'm disgusting or like she is straight as an arrow and was never into me. Bullshit, everybody is into me. Brooke says I have a big head, but really, how can I not? Even her that utterly disapproves my womanizer ways has already made out with me! Okay it was a one-time thing and a long time ago, but she did it.

As I was saying, I'm starting to think Quinn is a bit of cray cray. One thing is play hard to get, other thing is being hard to get, and another is memory lost. She acts as if we could never ever hook up, not even in an alternative universe. Normally I'd understand that, and upper my game, thing is we have already made out, I've already gotten to second base with her, so what the fuck is her problem?

Like the day I asked for her phone number, look how it went:

"_Crap, something is wrong with my cell phone."_

"_Oh really? What is it?"_

"_It's just that your number is not in it."_

"_Well, I guess it will stay broken then…"_

Really, that was a great pick up line and she ruin it! What is even more confusing is that she laughs when I make jokes about the size of her boyfriend's brain. I suppose if you really liked your boyfriend you wouldn't do that.

I was planning on hooking up with Quinn again, but she's not making it easy, so I'm going to move on. At least I got to second base with her. I just wished I could've tapped that. Whatever, there is whole sea of cheerios for me to fish. That's another funny thing I recently discovered, the cheerleaders here are called cheerios, which in British is a friendly way of saying goodbye, and here in US is also the name of a cereal. I have to keep that stuff stocked so latter it can be used as jokes.

Oh, I almost forgot, during this first week I've became sort of feared between the jocks, since I kicked their asses not once, but twice. And consequently a bit popular, one because I'm awesome, two because Naomi and I kicked some jocks asses, three because my aunt practically rules this school and everybody is afraid of her. Soon the same will happen to me, with the exception I'll get to sleep the cheerios. Actually, some of the students are aware that I'm her niece so I've them already in the palm of my hand. I'll have the cheerios too by the end of the month. I'm just waiting to make my big entrance. What can I say, I love a bit drama

So far glee club has been interesting. It's really a battle of ego in there, but I've discovered that some of them are actually nice. Like the gay boy, Kurt.

It's an improvement that I know his name because, I can't say the same for the rest of them. All I know is there are two Asians, a kid in a wheelchair – this one is hard to miss -, Quinn's boyfriend – still don't know his name, Clint, Flint, Fliin, something like that, and a black girl – though I think she has a car name, Santana calls her Aretha, but Santana also calls Naomi leprechaun…, though I'm pretty sure her name is Toyota… -,. Thank god I know Kurt's. I suck with names as you can clearly see, which is terrible, because if you sleep with as many girls as I do, you need to be great with names, since I'm not, I get slapped a lot and in uncomfortable situations.

As I was saying Glee club is not that bad, not even close to being good, but there's some hidden talent in there. One thing I've come to realize is that Glee club kids are bullied like hell around here. The jocks throw slushies at them all the time, put them in dumpsters, and all types of shit. That is something I find despicable.

In Trinity there was bullying, like in every other school, but nothing like this. So I've made my new mission, make Glee club cool. Well…. At least stop most of the bullying. There are limits for this kind of stuff and the popular crowd here doesn't know them, hence, I'll make my personal job to teach them. For example, they keep calling Kurt names just because he rides a unicorn on the rainbow like me. For those who aren't familiar with that term, riding a unicorn on the rainbow, mean being extremely gay. Anyhow, those Neanderthals are so stupid, I bet at least two of them are far deep in Narnia.

"…So I'd like if pared up with someone you have never done anything with, this is about knowing someone new, make friends, and of course practice your Spanish" Oh that's Mr. Schuster saying something I probably should've been listening, anyway these kind of assignment are a real joke, everyone just ignore the part where you should do with somebody new, and pared with whoever they want. "That's why I decided to pared you myself, so when your name is called get together with the person so you can discussed the assignment" Oh, so yeah, this is going to suck so bad.

It didn't completely suck, although Naomi would disagree, she got the brainless guy, aka Quinn's boyfriend, aka Flinnidiot, Flintidiot or whatever his name is when combined with the word idiot. Brooke got Santana, I had the slightly impression that Mr. Double-chin wanted to put Naomi and Santana together, but his hair gel hasn't got to his brain yet, so the third worldwide war was avoided. And I got Quinn, which is great, in fact I'm considering buying decent hair products for Mr. Chin-face after such a smart decision.

"So I guess the stars aligned so you and I could meet again." What can I say, when it comes to some types of girls, I can get my cheesy on, gosh I just sounded a bit like Naomi and Santana.

"Look, let's make things clear again. I know you enjoy hitting on every single walking person, and think you're some short of god among people, but I take school seriously, I take life seriously, so could you focus and do this project without flirting with me every five seconds?"

Remember when I said I've gained some of Santana's respect? Well, Quinn didn't join the club.

"For starters, I hit on every walking vagina, no boys in the equation, and not necessary single, but I figured you'd have gathered that much. Second, who said I don't take anything thing seriously? I just think this class is a joke, the assignment as well. Not to mention this town. How can you take a place without a Starbucks seriously?"

"Well, almost everyone here needs to work really hard to get to somewhere. I know you don't understand that, but if you don't want to help, at least don't disturb me."

"You know, you and everybody around here talks as if I'm some shallow spoiled Upper East Side girl, while you don't really know nothing about me, I really don't think you would like if I analyzed you and put labels all over."

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Pray tell me, what you think about me."

"You ask for it princess. I know your type, I've seen tons of girl like you. You have to be miss perfect for daddy, you probably don't even know what you want in the future, but as long as you make him proud everything is fine. But girls like you have this problem, all full of expectations you get full of tension, and what better way to relive tension than with me?" Okay, I admit, I may have come too strong (no pun intended) but the beauty was getting into my nerves.

"You're just-"

"Not finish. I bet your moment of wildness with me was your first ever, I could also bet all my collection of jerseys that you were really pissed with your daddy that day, the need to rebel added up with curiosity and a few shots of vodka were enough to get you to almost sleep with me. To sum up, all this HBIC, perfect student, and perfect daughter is all an act, isn't it? Date the quarterback, be head cheerleader, prom queen, marry your high school sweetheart, and every single existing high school cliché, I bet it was all daddy's plans. He wants you to be a walking cliché, funny thing is, you just aren't the cliché he wants you to be. You're the girl that made out with another girl, got drunk, and done all that just because she was sick of being this out-of-a-high-school-movie blonde. Ironically you've just turned yourself into another cliché. My point being, you can say all crap you want about me, but at least I'm doing what I do because I like it, not because someone wants me to, or because someone won't approve. You should think which one of these sound shallow."

And that my dearest is how I render the Queen of beauty speechless.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Now is lunch. I kind of like lunch, it's fun, but today like Naomi would say, "I ain't for talk". I need to relax a little, and I know just where to go for that.

Just like I expected, the stoner zone, like in every other school is under the bleachers. There's three girls and two guys in circle smoking pot.

I take the joint that I brought out of my jacket pocket, and take a long drag. God I was needing this.

"Sup new girl." One of the guys said

"What?"

"My name is Jeremy." I take another drag. This stuff is really good.

"And I care because…?"

"Ouch. You lost the round Jer, my turn." Now the other guy stands ups, and Jeremy goes sit. Oh boys, they think they just have it all.

"Hello, hottie. My name's Matt, and what's yours?" Another long drag.

"Not interested."

"Ow, come on new girl give the guy a try."

"You two are just stupid, clearly the problem is the guy part." A blonde girl gets up and is checking me out. She is definitely a nine. Her eyes are blue, nice cleavage, and long legs. Out of the three girls she's the hottest. "So you're new…" She says coming close to me.

"And you're not naturally blonde I guess." She laughs. Now when I blow off the smoke goes in her face, and she just inhales and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"Sorry dear, but you guessed wrong. My hair is all natural. Thanks for the complement though."

"I don't consider congratulation you for stating the obvious as a complement. But take it the way you want."

"I'd rather take what I want."

"And what would that be?" I say raising my eyebrows

"Now you just sounded naturally blonde." I smirk.

"I'm Rachel."

"Rebecca."

"So, Rebecca, I've always had this question about naturally blondes… are they blonde in all parts?" I arch one eyebrow. If I'm being honest, I've already found out the answer to that question a long time ago.

"Well, I'm going to pretend I don't know you already know the answer, and show you." Then she threw my joint to one of the other girls, a ginger, and kissed the hell out of me.

She pushed me into the corner of the bleachers, away from her friends.

We made out for a while, and by the looks of it, she like being dominant, well I just couldn't have that, so I turned us around. I ran my hand through her tights and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around me, and her hands immediately went to my hair while I kissed her neck. She started moaning as I bit a sensitive spot close her ear.

We have too much clothes on. I lift her up and slowly laid us on the grass ground. When I manage to put her into a sitting position, she pulls me insanely fast over her and again wraps her legs around me. This time though, she rocks her hips with mine, while I bring her back off the ground to unlock her bra. She takes the straps of her shoulder, I throw it somewhere and in a sec I cup her breast under her shirt and start playing with her nipple. Quickly, I raise her shirt and my mouth goes to her other boob.

"Fuck Rachel!" She says as her fingers ran through my hair, messing it even more. Her other hand is now squeezing my ass.

"In a second you will be." I said taking my face off her boob, she doesn't let me speak more and put it back.

"Don't fucking stop."

Suddenly, out of fucking nowhere the ginger girl comes up.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Bex, can you give us the stuff? Our joint is over, and so is hers. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Fuck off Kelsey!"

"Come on, Bex. Last time you cockblocked Matt because you wanted a freaking lighter. Get up and give us the stuff, before Emily brings water to throw at you or something."

I give a dry laugh and get off her. She grows, and before I can stand up, she grabs my face for one last kiss. I let my hand travel back to one of her boobs and give it a light squeeze before I break the kiss. She huffs as she looks at her friend, Kelsey, annoyed. I find her bra and give it back to her.

"Stupid stoner heads." She complains while putting her bra back on.

"Ow, don't be like that, darling, we're going to have plenty of time for that latter." I said in my British accent. Let's see if I can turn her on even more.

"You are British? I heard you were from New York. Gosh, you're so much hotter." Yep, mission accomplished.

"I'm British, but I lived in New York since I was twelve."

"Even hotter." She says coming close to me. We were going to kiss again, when her friend interrupts us, again.

"Don't even think about it, come on Bex, we want our joint."

When we got to the rest of her friends she gave them the stuff, and I rolled my weed and made myself another joint.

We spend a long time smoking. I also made out with Rebecca while we were smoking, it was fun because she tasted like cigarette and I tasted like weed. Time has passed, I don't know how much, but when I hear a familiar voices I know too much time has passed.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! I hope you're not doing what I think you are. " Crapppppppp

"Dwarf middle name is Barbra, that's just perfect." What the hell is this voice doing here?

Then I see, my amazing best friends, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. What are they doing here? Shit I am too slow. B looks pissed, Naomi not pleased, Brittany confused, Santana very amused and Quinn… my current brain state can't decipher her expression.

Well to say I was caught red-handed is a hell of an understatement. I'm sitting on the grass, my back rested against the bleachers, holding a half smoke joint in one hand, with Rebecca's cigarette in my mouth, while she is kissing my neck.

I rapidly take the cigarette off my mouth, take Rebecca's mouth out of my neck, and hand her the cigarette back.

"My babysitters got here, darling, let's finish this latter." I said to Rebecca, because hell, I'm definitely going to tap that.

"Fine." She kisses me hard one last time, when we break apart she gives my bottom lip a little bite and says as she releases it. "Gosh, I fucking love this accent of yours" Then she takes my iPhone out of my back pocked, types her number, and gives me a little wink as she walks way with her friends doing an extra swing in her hips. Damn, what a back side.

"Could you freaking stop perving for one second we have to talk, Rachel!"

"Sure, what about Brooks?"

"Yentl, stop being a bitch, you're losing the bit of respect I have for you."

"Like I care Santana. And don't fucking call me that."

"Oh, Miss Barbra is annoyed."

"I might be high, but I can still kick your ass."

"I would totally wanna see that."

"STOP!" This time was Brittany that yelled. "Don't fight. Rachie, why were you smoking, that can kill you, why would you want to die. I'd be sad if you died."

"It's not that Britt." I stand up and start to walk towards them. "It's just… I needed to relax a bit, and that just fix it."

"Why didn't you talked to me? I could have given you lady kisses, they always help me relax."

"That's why she was with that whore B, but apparently she couldn't do the trick." That was Quinn, uhhmmm I'm pretty sure that's jealousy in her voice, I'm stoned, but I'm pretty sure I'm right.

"Jealous much?" I raise my eyebrows at her. It's supposed to be cocky, but considering my current state I must have looked ridiculous. "Anyway, Britt, in this case, lady kisses can't be much of a help."

"What about sexy times?"

Now Naomi was laughing, of course. Brooke was still mad, Santana also didn't looked happy, but not for the same reasons as Brooke. Quinn didn't look pleased either.

"Nope, for this stuff, not even that would be able to help much."

"Oh, is that the stuff that always makes you really sad all the time?" Gosh Britt was a genius, but I couldn't talk about that stuff here, so I looked at Naomi and Brooke pleading.

"Look, you guys have cheerios practice! Go ahead, while I takes care of our little smoker here."

"In my defense, the cigarette wasn't mine."

"I don't care. Don't even think this conversation is over." With that Brooke walked away with Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Oh I didn't think I've mentioned, but Brooke joined the cheerleading squad. She's an awesome cheerleader and looks totally hot in that uniform.

"So could you clear something for me, what the hell were them doing here? You and B I expected, but didn't you think letting them come here would be giving them information?"

"So whats, it's not like we're FBI and everything we do is top secret."

"Well, yeah, but Brittany almost found out."

"Yeah, she just said that there's something that makes you sad for Christs sakes."

"Still-

"Oh shut up Rae. You know I don't condemn you smoking, I kind of understand why you do it, doesn't mean I support the shit, though. But get this, I think it's time for you to deal with something about your pass, and let people in. Don't think for a second that Brooks didn't told me about your little nightmare, so it wasn't hard to know you'd be doing something fuck up today. On that topic, stop doing fuck up things, I've already lost count of how many times Sue had to bail you out. I know you miss Shelby and your dads, but-"

"Stop."

"No Rachel, you need to deal-"

"I've already fucking deal with it! I've deal with all the shitty things that happened-"

"NO YOU FUCKING HAVEN'T! You think because you tattooed something about them means you've deal with something?! NO, it means you fucking care, so stop pretending you don't, stop pretending that what she did didn't hurt you, and stop pretending that Shelby being way doesn't bother you! You know, I could pull your freaking ear piercings and I bet you'd walk around telling everybody you didn't feel a thing. You know why you'd do that? Cause you like to think just because you've already had so much emotional and physical pain it's going to stop hurting! Or you like to pretend so."

"Naomi you don't know what you are talking about." I snap at her waiting to end this conversation.

"Yes I do! I've known you since freshmen year, and known all of your secrets since that freaking sleep over that you almost had a freaking panic attack over a nightmare and tried to play as if everything was alright. Rachel, you have me and Brooke, stop being so closed off. Do you really think smoking a joint when you have a nightmare is going to fix something? What happens when the nightmares gets heavier? We both know they will, what's next? Cocaine? Oh wait we both know you've already tried that once. Really, if you continue I give it five years for you to overdose."

"What am I supposed to do Naomi? Sit and talk about it? You know that shit doesn't work!"

"You're supposed to try fucking fix yourself. We came to Ohio for that, try stop bitching and yeah talk might help. Did you ever considered a damn therapist like we always said?"

"Stop that, I'm not crazy!"

"No you're not but you're full of shit. And if you want to know why the Unholy Trinity was here, you aunt asked them to keep an eye on you. You know, I'm starting to think they aren't entirely wrong calling you spoiled. And I get you, okay I really do. I'm not bitching about you smoking, I'm bitching about the fact that you don't deal with anything. I bet your dads would be really proud if they saw you now."

And that was it. I couldn't handle anymore it and started crying. Naomi hugged me.

"Sorry for making you and B worry so much." I sobbed.

"You still don't get the point, do you dumbass?" She says rubbing my back. "All I want is for you to open your damn mouth, can you do that? Next time you want to smoke, text me I'll be here. You don't want to sleep alone, tell us. Just let us be there for you. If you want to party, drink till the sunrise, ask me to go along. Ray, there's nothing wrong in sometimes wanting to forget that stuff. Hell everyone wants to forget something, but for fucking sakes go back to real life after."

"I love you Naomi, have I ever told you that?"

"Yes, you have Tiny, now enough with all this mushy shit. Let's go watch practice, those skirts are perfect for pervs like us." I clean my eyes, and give Naomi a smile, a real Rachel Berry smile.

"I know right! Remember me to get something for Sue as a thank you."

-0-0-

-0-

We sat on the bleachers and enjoyed the beautiful site that was the cheerleaders.

"So, Brooke joined the squad, and we are only in that lame ass Glee club. Do you have any sports on your mind Tiny? This junk of place doesn't have a volleyball team, nor your beloveds Lacrosse and Soccer."

"Tell me about it. It's unacceptable something like this, but it is Lima after all. I was thinking about joining the football team." This made Naomi crack herself of laughing.

"You mean the male football team? I can already picture, everybody's at least 6 feet tall, and you with your 5.2. You can count on me recording all of your games, I can sell everything later as a great comedy movie."

"Stop joking. First of all, I'm 5.2165 feet tall exactly. Second you know very well that size isn't everything. I was Capitan of the soccer and the lacrosse team at Trinity, and won all the two national championships that I participate. And third and most important, quit talking as if you're way taller than me, you don't even have one inch on me."

"Well yeah, but I don't go around wanting to join the fucking football team."

"Oww, is Mi scared to get her tiny ass kicked?"

"Shut up Rae, and quit calling me that. I ain't afraid of anything."

"Oh really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine, join the football team with me. Since you're so fearless."

"Fuck you Tiny!"

"You kind of already did, but that's besides point. So will you?"

"Fine. Size ain't everything, like you said. Let's rock this place."

"That's the Mi I know and love! By the way, the size isn't everything stuff wasn't me who said it."

"Who said it them?"

"Oh, it was definitely a 'that's what she said' kind of sentence." I give Naomi a little smirk.

"Gosh, you used to be better at jokes Rae. How long had you been waiting to tell that one?"

"About five minutes ago, when I came up with it."

"Shame on you Tiny."

"Although you have to agree with me."

"Well, of course I do, we're small."

"Not just because of that, bitch. Just take a look at that Flinnot guy playing, huge, but looks like an old lady trying to catch her dog. And his hand are probably as firm as jelly. Not to mention that he looks like a fucking orca and has probably the biggest man boobs I've ever seen. I'm considering giving him a bra for his birthday." I said and pointed to the football practice that was on the other side of the field. The ball had just slipped through Flint's hands and hit him in the head as it fell. "I also bet he sucks in bed."

"On his case, size definitely ain't everything. But I think in your case, jealous is everything."

"Jealous? Me? Naomi, are you forgetting that I don't do jealousy?"

"I'm just joking Tiny of the tinniest. But I seriously think that one day, you're going to meet someone and you'd be the jealous type, in fact I think that you'll go freaking insane every time someone goes near that person. Beside I just know you'd be totally whipped."

"Oh yeah. The day that happens I'll let you have any jersey you want of my collection."

"You mean, your almost worldwide collection of the coolest jersey ever? Even the one signed by the Knicks when they won the championship? Or the one with that British team that is super awesome?"

"Yes, and that's just how sure I am that that's never going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure. And now I'm totally rutting for you to find a girlfriend, in fact, if I starts to set you up on dates, just go with it."

"Fine, I really don't care, you'll just help me to get laid. Not that I need it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's make this bet more interesting then. If I manage to make you fall in love during our time in Lima, and I just know that when that happens you'll be totally whipped and jealous, I get: five jerseys, one of the seven of your autographed Harry Potter books, the wand Emma Watson gave to you, the super flirty note she wrote to you, and the autographed picture she gave to you." As you can realize Naomi is a huge closet Harry Potter fan. And she's still totally jealous that I got to meet and flirt with the amazing Emma Watson.

"Oh and what do I get out of this wonderful agreement?

"Well, you get your own candy, one of my autographed Friends DVD, and Anne Hathaway autograph's." Okay now she has my attention. I just love Friends and Anne Hathaway is a freaking goodness.

"Wait, you mean my candy as in my lifesaver candy? Like a RB flavor?" For those of you who don't know I'm like super addicted to lifesaver, I consume like fifteen packages a day. And Naomi's dad owns over fifth percent of theirs actions, he's like their boss or something, so she could totally do a RB flavor. AWESOME!

"Yes, so what do you say? Come on, it's not is a big deal what I'm asking, you have tons of jerseys and my favorites aren't yours. Besides it's not like you only have seven autographed books." Yeah that's true, when I got to meet the author, I asked her to sign all of my books, and I have a lot of them, like the first editions and especial versions. Not to mention the versions that aren't in English.

"Uhmm, okay, but the wand and the flirty note are out of the deal. I'd never bet them, even if I know I'm going to win. And that way is fair, the candy for the jerseys, one DVD for one of the books, and autograph for autograph."

"Perfect! Now the deal is, if I make you fall in love before we go back to our lives in New York, I win. Even if we end up staying in Lima a bit more than expect because of your terrible behavior."

"Fine. Now all I have to do is keep living life like I do, and soon people will be buying a RB lifesaver, I'll have a DVD signed by the entire cast of Friends, and Anne Hathaway autograph's."

"Oh one more thing. I'm allowed to set you up on dates, and you have to go and behave nicely. I'll be watching them and if you try to sabotage the bet, you instantly lose."

"Okay, but you can't give the girls any prior information about me, or what say anything like that, if you do so, you lose. Also if I even suspect something is up, I get to leave the date immediately. I'm also allowed to sleep with the girls you set me up and don't call, only if I want to. And you are limited to ten dates a month."

"Fifteen, and you have to call at least five of them back. I also can have a say in the way they dress."

"Ten and I call five of them back. You're free to change their looks, even better for me, if you want you can also tell them I prefer wax over shave."

"Thirteen and you call three, and I got a say in which of them you'll be calling. And please, you're just gross."

"Deal. And gross is a hairy pussy."

"I can't argue with that."

#$%^&

^*&%*

**That's it fellas. I hope you all enjoyed, I've been writing down a few ideas during boring classes to avoid writers block, so I hope this goes faster. Please review, I love them and they help me a hell lot to know what direction to take. BTW I asked a few of you, and it seemed that a Quinn POV would be something you'd be interested in. Well it's coming, probably not in the next chapter, but... At some point you WILL definitely know what she thinks about all this. Also a little bit of spoiler, what do you think of a bit of partying? ;) Anyway, I can also tell you something, there's a hell more to know about Rachel's past.**

** Bye.**

** And pretty please review. If you like Lea's legs and Dianna's eyes you review, if you don't I'll take it that you ship Finchel. lol Blackmail.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry I took this long! I have no excuses. Here it is.**

**This is non-beta, and I'll take another look to fix the mistakes I missed, but I really wanted to update this today.**

**One last thing, my condolences to everyone who was shaken with Cory's death. I was very sad, and can't even imagine what was like for people who knew him. I wasn't a fan of Finn like many, but I didn't have anything against Cory, he always seemed kind and humble. I don't really know what to say, except that he'll always be remembered, I will remember him for the great he did, not his mistakes, because everyone have those, and it makes me sad to see people judging him. He was a great man and an inspiration for a lot of people.**

**-00-**

**-00-**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Everybody Loves Heroes**

After cheerio practice was over, Naomi and I waited for Brooke. She came with Santana, Brittany and Quinn by her side.

"Not that I mind the presence of such beauties as yourselves, but what are you doing here?"

"If you hadn't been smoking your head off, you'd have known I invited Santana, Britt, and Quinn over. Santana and I need to work on our Spanish homework, and Quinn was kind enough to tell me you weren't taking yours seriously, so you're going to do it today." What the hell did Brooke thought she was? My mom?

"Yeah, please Brooke, if you even think that's going-"

"Yes, it'll happen or I'll have a talk with your Aunt, you can imagine I only have wonderful things to report." What a nosy bitch my friend is.

"Oh, don't you dare."

"You know I would."

"Tiny, better do it as she says."

"Screw you!" I stormed off the parking lot.

"You kind of already did!" Naomi shouted for the entire world to hear. I'm so getting back at her, not to mention she stole my joke! "Where are you going, little diva?"

"I forgot some stuff in my locker. Oh and stop fucking stealing my lines!"

"Suck it, Tiny!"

"You know I don't suck it, I lick it, and as you remember, sometimes I bite too." I screamed back leaving a scowling Naomi for losing argument. Brooke just laughed, Britt smiled beaming while Santana and Quinn looked socked.

-0-

After I picked the five packages of lifesavers that I had forgotten, I headed back to the parking lot, that was when I saw a very unpleasant site: Kurt pressed up against the lockers and another girl being mocked by the jocks. My blood boiled at this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Go away slut, this isn't your business."

"I beg to differ. Get away from them before I have to take this in my own hands." Kurt looked utterly terrified. I think it was for me more than him, and the other girl looked as if she was about to cry.

"Like a small whore like you could do something to us."

"Yeah, and if you want to take it all in your hands, you can take it in your big mouth too." The Neanderthals started to laugh at that horrible attempt of joke.

"Oh you think you're funny, you know I think you're funny too. I mean everything about you just scream loser, isn't that like hilarious? You think punching someone because there're gay will make them straight? Well that's also funny, because I've never heard something so stupid. Again, one other funny thing, the gay you're making your punching bag, will probably move on from this place and make something of himself, while your bright life ends the moment you graduate. So funny! And if you want to laugh at this girl, it just makes you look even more stupid, I'd say it's hardly possible, but well congratulations you manage it. And since you seem to have a thing for hitting folks smaller than you, come on, give me your best shot."

The four jocks apparently didn't take it well, and came up to me.

"So you fucking dyke, you think you can beat us up, lets see."

"Yeah, and when we're finished, I'm gonna do you so well, that you'll turn straight and into a cock whore."

"Congratulations, that image just made me puke a little in my mouth. By the way the reason you're so hopelessly wanting a lay is probably because that line doesn't work on women, except your mother of course."

That was it. The said jock turn red and went for an obvious blow. Idiot. I had been taking fight lesson since I was twelve. I dodge it, perfectly may I say so, and elbowed him right in the face, then made him trip. The giant kissed the floor.

One down, three to go.

The next one tried to hit me in the stomach. I kneed him in the gut, but was blindsided by one of them that attacked me from my back. Bastard can't even fight fair.

He held me, so the other one could give full blows. One was in my face. Crap! I really hope that son of a bitch didn't broke my nose, if he did, he might as well start sleeping with a helmet. Another one in my belly, shit. That one hurt like hell.

Kurt was yelling and trying to comfort the crying girl. I was trying to escape, but damn, that fucker was huge.

"What do you say now uh, bitch?"

I had to distract them, so the one holding me would loosened his grip a little, therefore I could scape and beat the crap out of them. Seeing no other sane option, I spit in the jock's face.

"When I fuck your mother until the entire Lima can hear, you'll finally know what a cuckold your father was." Bingo. That did it. The guy behind me loosed his grip and that was my cue. I reverted the guy hold, catching him by surprise. I moved fast and landed a strong punch in his face. I heard a crack as my fist hit him. Yep, broke his nose. That will teach him.

Apparently, the one I had kneed wasn't hurt enough, he came for me, and instinctively I ducked thrusting my fist into his jaw. This one is going to need to pay a visit to his dentist immediately.

I was already launching for the other, when the first guy that I had stricken, got up and threw himself at me. We both fell on the floor. That gave the douche that was starting to stand a perfect opportunity to kick me, but then out of freaking nowhere…

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" My lucky leprechaun!

I only saw a red cannon flash, throwing the jock that was about to kick me back on the floor. She kicked his balls. Hard. I don't if after that babies are still a possibility.

"RACHEL!" Brooke yelled and ran to get the guy off me. She pushed him in the chest and screamed. "If you ever lay a finger on her again, you're fucking dead!"

Brittany also came to me and helped me up.

"Ray-Ray? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Britt. I've had way worse."

Now it was time for the two HBIC.

"Karofsky, I want you and your friends out of here as soon as I finish talking, no interruptions. If anything remotely similar to this ever happens again, be aware you'd be signing your own death sentence and prepare to bring your entire wardrobe to school, because that's what you'll receive of daily slushies." If I wasn't in pain I'd be turn on right now. Quinn taking charge is so hot. Who am I kidding? I'm turned on!

"Not to mention that I will ends you, and make you my personal bitch. Oh I guess we forgots to tell you that coach Sylvester is so going to eats you alive."

"Oh yes, so good you remembered, S. I guess you didn't know that the girl you just tried to beat is her niece." Karofsky eyes wined so much I thought they were going to fell of his head. And Quinn was merely getting hotter and hotter. "I bet coach would pull you off the football team, and make hell look just fine if compared to the rest of your school life. Besides, I don't even need to get to such measures, I'm sure that even with that pitiful brain of yours you know that if I feel like, I can just snap my fingers and you're the new school loser. So let's just avoid it all, don't you think that way is better?" She gave him glare that would be able to freeze hell.

"I asked you a fucking question, you better answer it!" She got more intimidating at every second, and I almost wished I had been the one she was yelling at. Almost. Because she was a slightly scary, though don't tell anyone I said that.

"Yes, I will never get even close to her again."

"Now that's better. Leave."

I swear I've never seem someone run so much. It was actually funny, four huge guys running like hell from two cheerleaders.

My smile didn't last much, because a suddenly a hand made contact with my cheek.

"What hell Brooke? I'm hurt."

"That's what you get for getting in trouble."

"Yeah, Tiny so not cool, you scared the shit out of us."

"It wasn't her fault." Kurt defended me. I had forgot he was even here.

"Explain it, Teen Gay."

"Well, the jocks were making fun of Becky and pushing me against the locker, then Rachel came and defended us, that how she ended up fighting them. Thank you very much, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, us unicorns have to stick together." I gave him an attempt of smile since my face hurt.

The Becky girl looked at me in a way that I didn't quite know what it meant. "Thanks. Coach told me that you would defended me, but I didn't believed. Now I do" She smiled and I hugged her.

"Don't worry about it. If they harass you again just yell and I'll be on my way. Those neanderthals should learn their place." I let go of her and put my hand out for. She looked shocked.

"Aren't you grossed out by me?"

"Grossed out by a beautiful girl? Of course not." She smiled and finally shake my hand.

"I'm Becky."

"Rachel. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

-0-

-0-

When we got in Sue's house, my home, I should start calling it that, Brittany, Santana and Quinn came with us, it'd had been great if they weren't here to make the stupid Spanish thing. Well, not Santana, she isn't a cupcake to deal either way.

As I was saying when we arrived at our house, Quinn went all nurse on me, which was very hot. When Brooke was taking the ice to put on my bruises, Quinn took it out of her hand saying she was too slow, and laid me on the coach with my head on her lap, while she put ice on my eye. Brooke walked in the living room with another ice pack in her hand, sporting an annoyed look, though Quinn didn't seemed to notice and started playing with my hair. Needless to say I was a happy Ray.

"Where else you got kicked?"

"Nowhere Brooks, you know I can fight my way through hell." I say with my smug smirk.

"Like I believe you. Stop playing the hero, there's no way you fought with four football players and only got a black eye."

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm unbreakable, I can-" I was cut off with Santana lifting my shirt. "Hey! If you want a piece of this, all you have to do is ask." I said vainly trying to stop her.

"Totally unbreakable, uhun!" She slapped my hands away fully exposing the hematoma.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you take her to the hospital? She might have broken something!" Quinn said freaking out.

Brooke and Naomi exchanged a look that I knew well, they were communicating. Hum… I have to find out what that was about latter. Brooke took the ice pack and put on my stomach. I winced.

"Relax, I've had way worse. Beside I don't go to hospital."

"And why is that?"

"Because Rachel has a hero complex. And it's true she's had worse, if she did break something we'd know. You can add that fact about her to your Spanish homework."

"Wait, what?" I was very confused. What the hell was Brooke talking about?

"Our Spanish assignment. The one you said it was stupid without even knowing what was about."

"I hates to agree with Gremlin, Q, but the shit is stupid. Mr. Schue likes to play the nice teacher card, and that's what happens, a fucking twenty-one question game in Spanish." Really? I mean really?

"Okay, I'm done with this chit chat. I'm not doing this crap and I'm hungry. Britt, let's leave them to their Spanish and go grab a snack."

"Go Naomi, we all know you're just angry because you got Frankteen as partner" I may not know what the assignment was about, but I do know Naomi got Orca. Such a lucky girl.

"Screw you, Tiny"

"You keep forgetting you already did."

As Naomi and Brittany went to the kitchen, Quinn gave me a weird look and Santana was smiling as if she won the lottery or something.

"So let me get this straight. No pun. You and leprechaun already had sex?" I could tell she had been itching to inquire us about that.

"Yeah, do you really think she could resist me? No one can." Brooke let out a little cough with a 'cocky'. "Like you can talk! You fell for my charm too." Quinn instantly stopped playing with my hair. I missed it.

"What an incestuous group. Isn't Q?"

"I'm going stop you right there. Rachel and I never had sex. It's was just one make out session."

"A hot one, and if you're forgetting I stopped you before it became more."

"I was drunk!"

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night Brooks. Anyway, Santana, I don't think you have too much credit to talk about our relationships. Even a blind person can tell that you and Britt do it. My question is if you and Hazel eyes here have-"

"Enough with this conversation. I have a boyfriend like I've said a hundred times already!"

"Well that doesn't mean-"

"Nothing ever happen or will ever happen. I… er.. I don't swing that way." She gave me a glare to emphasis the message. Apparently it was meant more for me than Santana.

"Uhm, since we're asking questions, we should start on the Spanish project." Pluh-ease Brooke.

"What's that about again?"

"It's pretty much what Santana said. Twenty-one questions in Spanish."

"Lame…."

"As I was saying, let's make the questions, and then we translate everything to Spanish latter. That way is easier and faster. I can start. Santana, what is your favorite restaurant?"

"Breadsticks, duh. Okay this shit is too boring for me. Just invent some question and answer like I would."

"S, take this serious"

"Oh I'm Q-ball. Let's just play a different twenty-one questions."

"You guys are playing twenty-one questions? Can I play?" Britt came running from the kitchen with an excited Naomi right behind her. Playing this road trip slash childish games is Naomi guilty pleasure, because she was never able to play it growing up.

"Sure thing Britts. Sit down leprechaun you're going to play this too."

"Wait, Naomi can you bring me a beer? Does someone want one too?"

"I wants one Hobbit, I don't know if I can continue to look at your ugly face without at least a bit of alcohol."

"Please, you so want to tap this."

"You wish."

"Here's your beers, you useless." Naomi threw us our beers while she opened hers. Quinn caught mine, opened and gave it to me.

"You shouldn't drink this." She warned.

"It helps. I know from experience." I give her a childish smile, and she just scowls at me.

"Okay lets start. Rules are simple, if you don't answer you have to do a dare. Also you can't choose who you're going to ask, you have to ask the person at your right, then after everyone goes, it's the one on the left. Hobbs let's start with you."

"Oh I know you were just itching to ask me something. Go on, hit me with your best shot, I'm an open book."

"With pleasure. What is your all-time bedroom fantasy?"

Really that was her best shoot? "As surprising as that may sound I don't have one. Of course I've a lot of bedroom fantasies, it's all usual, though role-playing really turns me on, I don't have a main fantasy. Yet at least." Santana was most likely saving the best for last, because no way that was her best. "Now my turn. Britt, you have kissed Satan and I, who is the best kisser?" And that's how it's done. Some may think it could backfired, but I know my abilities.

"Oh that's easy, Ray is the best kisser ever."

I wish I could take a picture of Santana's face because it was priceless.

"Don't worry San, you're the best at that other thing."

Just when Santana was going to give me a satisfied smirk, I beat her to it. "Well Britt and I have never done the other thing, so, we will never know if you're better than me." I responded smugly.

"Next question. Go Britts." Santana said with her ego shaken.

"Brookie, are you a unicorn or not? I never really know because you made out with Ray-Ray, but I've never seem you getting lady kisses."

"I'm undefined Britt. I mostly look at the person. Although, I do have a tap preference for girls."

"Brooks you answer it wrong." Naomi correct her. "She only goes out when someone does all that mushy shit with her."

"Just because you two are easy doesn't mean everyone else is. My turn… Quinn, do you prefer dogs or cats?"

"LAME! Brooke, take this seriously!" What's wrong with my friend?

"You didn't take the Spanish project serious." I can't _not_ roll my eyes at this.

"Yeah, but this is more interesting. Come on!"

"Fine. But I want to ask Naomi then."

"Okay, I can just feel this is going to be lame, there's nothing you don't know about Naomi."

"That may be true, but… Naomi, what happen when those girl tried to get revenge against Rachel?" To say my eye bulge out of my face and my jaw went to the floor is an understatement. That devious bitch! She fucking tricked me! This perked up Quinn's and Santana's attention.

"Naomi, don't answer! Do a dare!"

"Do you really want to do a dare Naomi?" Brooke gave Naomi that bitchy smile that made her HBIC at Trinity. "Just tell us what happen, it wasn't even with you."

"Naomi if you open your mouth I'll make sure everyone knows about that little, not so small incident."

"What do you think Santana? It could be give her panties to that creepy guy with weird hair on school, what's his name again?"

"Jewfro." Santana added smiling like the cheshire cat. "You know what could also work? She could have to kiss Jewfro after he's done eating his daily sandwich, or maybe die her hair orange, dress like a leprechaun and sing the national Irish anthem during lunch!"

Naomi's eye got so big that I could swear they were going to fall. I was screwed.

"No need to do any of that. Sorry Tiny, but I kind of have to tell." I can't believe this!

"Yeah right, I'm going to 'have to' a lot of stuff too."

"Oh someone is angry." I might be pouting and I might look like grumpy cat, but she didn't need to point it out. I look hot all the time and I don't see Quinn pointing that out.

"Leave drama queen to her drama. Naomi, the story…"

"Fine. Well, we all know Rachel is a big player. She always went out with a bunch of girls and was never subtle about it. One day we were picking up chicks on Central Park and there was this group of girls that were talking to anyone who would listen about women's right, feminism and shit. Ray pretended to be interested and got their contact on Facebook. Later, she talked to them individually and got theirs numbers. The rest was history. She went on dates, made out, and even had sex with some of them. I think she thought they knew they were all going out with her, because _everyone_ knew Ray didn't do exclusive relationships. I guess the girls didn't get the memo, and when Ray suggested they do something in group, the girls probably found out. And gee, they wanted blood."

"They killed Rachie?!"

"No Britt, almost. All I know is that I received a phone call one in the morning from Rachel phone giving me an address and saying that my friend was there. I thought she was too drunk to go home, and forgot to call her driver, or was only with her card so she couldn't take a cab. It wouldn't be the first time, so I didn't suspect anything."

"When I got to the club, or whatever was that weird place, I found Tiny here in the restroom tied, wearing sponge bob boxers, a bra that had a picture of a bizarre nipple, and they wrote things all over her."

"What things?" Inquired Santana smiling like she had just won the lottery. She was having too much fun with this.

"I don't remember." Good, lie or you are screwed.

"You're lying, I remember you laughing about some of the things, even though you never told me." I hate you Brooke Davis.

Naomi gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Tiny, I tried."

"Go to hell."

"You know you don't look so badass when you're pouting." Quinn is enjoying my misery.

"Whatever you still want me."

"Shut ups dwarf. Leprechaun, the story." Sadly I do the only thing I can – roll my eyes – my dignity is gone after this. I don't even tell Santana to stop mocking my height.

"Okay, I honestly don't remember everything, but there were obvious things, for example, 'STD sucks'. And funny ones like 'hook up with me behind the bushes, and you will get herpes', 'clap your hands down here and get the clap for free', that was my favorite. There was also 'you can touch this abs, too bad you will get crabs'. The girls were so crazy that they wrote in permanent markers. Ray's face was another piece of art. It was totally messed up. They did some shit with makeup, she looked ridiculous. More than she usually does. If a clown, Freddy Krueger and Frank-N-Furter had a baby, the face of the thing would look almost like Ray's did."

I've never seem someone laugh that much. Santana looked like she was out of air, Brooke was bursting out of laughter. Quinn and Brittany were more choked than anything, but they were still chuckling a bit. Though Brittany looked a bit confused too.

"Oh My God! I can't believe that's what you two have been hiding all this time. It serves you right Rachel."

"I'm not done Brooks. The insane girls took pictures, and they were going to post it, but Ray was lucky enough that some of them really liked her and pitied her, so they made her do a some things for them, which Ray never told me about. I just know the photos got deleted."

"You guys had your fun? Now, Naomi-" I was interrupted by my phone. I picked it up immediately. It was an unrecognized number and I didn't know the area code, which usually meant-

"Hi, Sweetie" Mom.

"Shelby." Out of instinct I left the living room and went to my bedroom without further explanation. Although, Naomi and Brooke know Shelby so they got it cover.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you for a long time Rachel. Please don't start the name calling. I'm still your mother and you know I love you and hate this as much as you do."

"It has been over two months since you last spoke to me, and that's because I'm counting that shitty five minutes call on my birthday, and now you think you can just call and I'll call you Mommy or something as if you had been here all the time! Were you even aware I was shipped off to fucking Lima, Ohio?"

"Yes, I was. Please refrain from using such harsh vocabulary. And I know it doesn't it make better, but if I could, I'd be with you, it's just work and-"

"Don't give me that work bullshit again! And since you're not here I'm going to cruse as much as I want. You're not in any place to ask me anything! You keep saying that if you could, you would be here, but you could just quit your job! We don't need money! You are on the list of the richest females in New York, and my fathers had so much savings that when I turn eighteen and it goes to my bank accounts, I'll be one of the richest teens in the world. You know all that, you told me so, yet you're still fucking working!"

"Yes Rachel, I've told you all that, but I've also told you that in this business you can't just drop it and leave. I'm involved with powerful people, and not nice ones. Can we just please not argue every time we talk. We don't do it usually and I just really miss my daughter."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Rachel, please. You know I can't stand this either." I let out a huge sigh and make sure she hears.

"Okay, Mom. It just.. it has been almost five months since I last saw you, and I miss my mother."

"I know sweetie. This is terrible for me too. I'm arranging something around here, I can't assure you anything yet, but I might manage to make a visit soon, and this time I'll make sure I stay more than a week. But let's talk about Lima, how has it been? You left New York on winter break so, you've already been there for over three weeks."

"Actually, as soon as I got home I packed and went back to the airport. I spent the Christmas break on California and Miami with Naomi and Brooke. So I've been here for only one week."

"I should have guessed you would never stay there more time than necessary."

"Well, you know me. But do I really have to be here till the end of junior year? Mom, there isn't a Starbucks! I'm going to die from abstinence!"

"I'm sure you will figure out how to use a coffee maker. And you know we're only doing this because we care about you."

"That's all I've heard since I came here, but I don't see how living in a farm town is going to help anything."

"There aren't any farms around there."

"Beside point, Mom."

"Look, things are complicated. I just… if you could just trust everything I say. I promise things will get better. Can you promise me something?"

"I shouldn't, but I will."

"Try to stay out of trouble. There are thing I can't truly explain to you, but the more trouble you get, more attention you drawn to yourself. I know I can't really ask you to stop drinking and everything, but just… this is going to sound weird, but don't get caught. You usually know your limits, stick to them and out of eye sight. Try being more open with people. Closing up isn't good for you."

"I'll only promise that if you promise that you will be here next month, and.. that day."

"If you fulfill your promise than yes, I'll be there next month, even if I have to hire someone from the mafia to fix things. And I'll always be there during that day. What do you think of going to London and visit them?"

"I… I don't know if I'm there yet mom."

"Let's do this, if you do as I asked you, I'll be there on February, and then we will see how things go. If the frequency of the nightmares decrease, and you're okay, we'll go to London. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I really miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, so much. I'll manage to be there on the second week of February if you keep your promise. And hopefully, on Valentine's Day you'll have a girlfriend to introduce me."

"Sure, Mom. If my one-night stand stays for breakfast consider yourself lucky."

"It's always lovely when they do. I've to go now, Sweetie, I'll try calling you more."

"Okay Mom, bye."

"Bye, I love you Rachel, even if sometimes you doubt that, I really do, very much."

"I know Mom, I love you too, don't be way for so long."

"I'm doing my best, Superstar. Things will get better. I promise. Bye, and be good."

"I always am. Bye."

I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve. Seemingly, I was crying and hadn't realized until now. Okay Ray, get back together. You have three guess and one of them is a potential sex partner, not the time to show weakness.

I finished giving myself a pep-talk, put my splendid acting abilities to use and went back to the living room.

"Done talking to one of your one-time things?" Santana was nosy as hell.

"That was my mother actually. Not that is any of your business."

"Why the hell do you call her by her name?"

"When I'm angry at her, I call her like that."

"Weirdo. But now that you mention, what time do your parents get here?" Don't snap at them. Don't. I promised I would try to be more open. Okay, no problem.

"At zero o'clock. They're dead." You can't be more open than that. Mom would be proud.

"But weren't you just talking to your mother?"

"I was adopted by my fathers, they passed away, and I went to live with my birth-mother."

Now they had that look. That fucking pity look. I really hate it.

"I'm sorry." Quinn is the first to say anything.

"Wait fathers? As in two?" Figurers getting a boob job took away some of her brain cells, I see no other explanation for her being this slow.

"Yes, Santana, as in two gay fathers, I'm sure you have no problem with homosexuality." I said looking between her and Brittany. "And thank you for your concern Quinn, but I don't need your pity."

"I'm sorry for your lost, I'm not pitying you."

Before anyone could say anything else, Brittany got up and hugged me.

"Don't be a sad panda Ray-Ray, us unicorns are rainbows of joy." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Anyone hungry? My stomach is killing me, Naomi, why don't you make yourself useful and order pizza? I'm sure even you can accomplish this task. Do you guys want something?" Brooke not so subtlety changed the subject. Thank god.

"Anything with bacon is fine by me, Santana eats everything, and B doesn't like anything with mushrooms."

"So Ray any news about Shelby?" I don't know exactly why, but Brooks loves my Mom, she always asks about her whenever she calls.

"Yep, she's probably going to visit us on February?"

"That's great!"

"Wait, so you live here by yourself?" Santana really should have her brain checked.

"Of course not, these two useless live here as well."

"You don't have like un adult here dwarf? That's awesome, you should totally have a party here."

"Oh I do have an adult. You may know her, wears a lot of tracksuits and happens to be my aunt."

"Damn, I just should've guessed that one." Again slow as a turtle. Mental note: never ever have a boob job.

"Well if you could make your brain bigger, like you did with your boobs, then maybe you'd be able to put two and two together." Naomi said as she hang up the phone. I can't help but chuckle a little, so I head towards the kitchen – I don't want to encourage her after she spilled my secret earlier.

"Did it hurt?" I turn around and see Quinn behind me.

"What? The fight? No, told you I can handle, beside, this black eye totally gives me more badass and hotness points, not that I need them." She reaches up and gently passes her finger on the bruise.

"I'm not so sure you don't need them, you sure lost some with that full collection of Harry Potter DVDs. I wasn't even aware there were so many especial editions."

"Harry Potter is one of the most incredible movies ever made, and it's badass, only real badasses can see it. It's short of an undercover message. And-"

"Oh, it _is _your collection. I thought it belonged to Brooke." She smiled. I should have known she was tricking me. "But actually, I have to agree with you. Harry Potter is great. Though, I'm not so sure about the badass part, I'm more inclined to say it's all romance. Also I completely disagree, I don't think the black eye gives any points, if only they were stupidity points."

"Come on, you can't deny that it's a turn on."

"If you are into hero-complexes." She shrugged.

"Well, are you?" I raised an eyebrow and got closer to her.

"Just don't be such an idiot next time to pick a fight with four jocks." She was obviously avoiding my question, which possibly could be translated into a big fat yes. "Besides, I actually came here to ask if it hurt."

"I know, you already asked that. It really didn't, I meant it when I said I've had worse."

"Well, how is that supposed to make it better? But I wasn't referring to the fight when I asked that. I was asking if it hurt talking about yourself."

"Honestly? Not so much. But that still doesn't mean I'm ready to spill my story life to everyone."

"I get it, I just know from experience that keeping everything to yourself doesn't help, so if you need to talk, I'm here. I know you have Naomi and Brooke, I just wanted you to know that if you want to, well, I'll listen."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I smile.

She's going back to the living room, when she abruptly stops, and turns around. "One more thing, everybody loves a hero." She winks at me and leaves the kitchen, and all I had left to do was stare.

After a few seconds, the ring of my phone transported me back to Earth. I had received a message from Noah.

_sup jewbro_

**Hey, Noah. Are you feeling better?**

_yep no cold can take me down bt I thk we need a prty jewb, schuls boring_

**I couldn't agree more. **

_that my bro. wht abut friday? my place_

**Perfect. In fact, I have the perfect idea of how we're going to announce the party. And I'm going to need your help. I can't believe I'm doing this, but can you get thirty minutes early tomorrow? **

_sht thats a hella erly bt anythng 4u babe_

**Okay, thanks bro. See you tomorrow. By the way, I'm still 100% lesbian, so you can be as nice as ever, no way you're getting into my pants.**

_damn bt u cant blme a guy 4 trying_

**Whatever, besides, I have my eyes set on a certain irresistible blonde cheerleader.**

_good luk wth that u gonna need it_

* * *

**-00-**

**_-_00-**

**Hope you liked!****If you did please leave a review, if not, leave one too so I can know what is wrong. A****nd don't worry, it may seem with this end that I'm moving Faberry too fast, I'll assure you, there's a lot more planned till those two get together.**

**I also want to thank everyone who read "The Best Date Ever". I will be continuing it.**

**Last thing, if are interested in beta-ing this let me know.**


End file.
